


Astray hearts

by ArianiLee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Catholic Guilt, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Seifer is an awful guy, Sleep Paralysis, Social Awkardness, Twins, UA, night terror, someone likes it rough
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Son monde s'arrête aux murs de l'orphelinat qui l'a vu grandir. Pendant quatorze ans, il attendu le moment où il en sortira comme celui où sa vie commencera enfin et où peut-être, il trouvera ce qui lui a toujours manqué. Mais quand le jour vient et que les portes s'ouvrent, la vie n'est ni belle ni simple, et la pièce manquante n'est nulle part en vue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C’est un peu particulier. Cette histoire m’a été inspirée, il y a sept ou huit ans, par une autre fic que j’ai lue sur Fanfiction.net. Le truc c’est que je ne la retrouve pas. Alors soit c’est moi qui me souviens pas correctement (à cause d’un titre en Allemand auquel j’ai jamais rien bité), soit c’est que l’auteur l’a virée parce qu’elle considère ça comme une vieillerie honteuse (que l’auteur de fanfic qui n’en a pas nous jette la première pierre), ce qui est fort possible compte tenu du fandom (*kofkof*tokiohotel*kofkof* écrire des fics sur des vrais gens c’est très mal) et du truc qui virait à l’inceste par-dessus le marché, BREF. C’est loin derrière, tout ça. Mais j’avais à l’époque demandé la permission de reprendre une des idées qu’elle avait utilisées (que je peux pas tellement expliquer ici sans spoiler jusqu’au chapitre 10 donc voilà) et qu’elle m’avait dit OK.  
J’ai écrit une partie de cette histoire il y a très longtemps, donc, mais passé un certain point je ne savais pas quelle direction lui donner donc elle était restée là, enterrée dans mes fichiers. Jusqu’à récemment où j’ai eu le temps et l’occasion d’y repenser et j’ai eu quelques idées donc je la sors. N’hésitez pas à me donner un avis dessus =) Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m’appartiennent pas.  
Concernant Cœurs Déjà Pris, sa fin approche et je ne l’oublie pas, je travaille aussi là-dessus ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

_She’s saying, Love is like a barren place_  
_ And reaching out for human faith is_  
_ Is like a journey I just don't have a map for_  
_ So baby gonna take a dive_  
_ and push the shift to overdrive_  
_ Send a signal that she's hanging_  
_ all her hopes on the stars_

Savage Garden - To the moon and back

* * *

De gros nuages gris s‘étiraient dans le ciel, prémices de l’hiver qui s’annonçait. Dans une grande cour carrée, fermée par de hauts murs de béton, des enfants jouaient. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour l’unique ballon disponible et le moment approchait où le jeu allait tourner au pugilat. Bientôt, ils se battraient pour déterminer qui pourrait garder la balle.

Les quelques arbres qui poussaient entre les dalles inégales étaient gris et nus. Adossé au tronc de l’un d’entre eux, un garçon essayait de lire un petit livre à la couverture écornée, mais sa main tremblait. Il avait froid. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que les autres, déjà sorti de l’enfance, mais pas encore tout à fait un homme.

Un frisson secoua ses épaules étroites, et il renonça à sa lecture pour pouvoir fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. La tête rencognée dans les épaules, il se mit à marcher autour de la cour pour se réchauffer. Son blouson était bien trop léger pour la saison, mais sa veste d’hiver était devenue trop petite. Il était très mince mais il avait beaucoup grandi depuis l’hiver précédent, et les coutures des épaules avaient commencé à craquer. Ça l’embarrassait de devoir demander aux sœurs de lui en acheter une autre et il repoussait ce moment autant qu’il le pouvait. Avec un nouveau frisson, il pensa que ce ne serait plus possible très longtemps.

Il souffla sur ses doigts. À travers la vapeur, il vit un des petits tomber par terre, poussé par un autre, dans la bataille pour le ballon de foot. Une seconde, il pensa à s’approcher et à intervenir mais il ne fit rien. Il savait qu’ils avaient un peu peur de lui. Il les impressionnait parce que malgré sa taille plutôt modeste, pour eux, il était grand, parce qu’il parlait et souriait très peu. Il savait qu’ils chuchotaient entre eux qu’il avait une dégaine d’épouvantail, et il trouvait le terme adéquat : il avait de longues jambes étiques, une silhouette étroite et une perpétuelle longueur d’avance sur ses vêtements. Il comprenait et n’essayait pas de se mêler à eux. Être seul lui était égal.

Il fixa sur le ciel cotonneux ses yeux bleu faïence. L’hiver va être dur, pensa-t-il.

Une femme sortit du bâtiment. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle était vêtue très strictement. Une petite croix d’argent toute simple brillait sur sa poitrine et elle tenait à la main une cloche qu’elle agita. Aussitôt, les enfants se précipitèrent à l’intérieur, délaissant la balle au profit de la chaleur.

Il les suivit, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, s’efforçant de ne pas frissonner lorsqu’il passa devant la religieuse pour entrer. Il regarda les enfants accrocher leurs vestes aux portemanteaux avant d’entrer dans leurs salles de classe. C’étaient les sœurs qui leur faisaient cours. Mais pas à lui. Il était trop grand. Lui, il allait monter dans la petite bibliothèque retrouver le professeur particulier que l’orphelinat avait engagé pour lui quand il avait eu l’âge d’entrer au lycée.

Il se souvenait que cela avait posé problème. L’orphelinat était petit, et il bénéficiait de certains appuis dans le monde de l’adoption, grâce à quoi les orphelins n’y restaient guère, la plupart du temps. Il était le premier depuis trente ans à atteindre l’âge de seize ans sans avoir trouvé une famille. Quand il était devenu tout à fait impossible de poursuivre son éducation elles-mêmes, les sœurs avaient tenu conseil. Elles avaient deux choix : l’envoyer au lycée ou engager un professeur particulier.

Il se trouvait qu’une des règles les plus importantes de l’orphelinat était celle-ci : « Ne jamais les perdre de vue. ». Il était hors de question, et ce à l’unanimité, d’enfreindre ce principe.

Celui-ci était peut-être sage lorsqu’il était question des autres enfants, mais lorsque le jeune homme était arrivé là, il avait à peine trois ans et tout ce qu’il connaissait du monde extérieur, c’était la rue qui se trouvait devant l’orphelinat et qu’il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre du dortoir. Les sœurs le savaient et trouvaient cela très bien. C’était un adolescent, et elles craignaient qu’il ne s’enfuie s’il sortait. Elles avaient donc estimé plus prudent de faire venir quelqu’un.

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la petite pièce, son sac jeté sur l ‘épaule. Son professeur, un homme affable aux cheveux d’une blancheur immaculée, avait entreprit de le préparer au bac, avec des résultats encourageants. Il avait de bonnes dispositions pour la littérature, et le professeur disait que si ses notes étaient vraiment bonnes, il essayerait d’obtenir une bourse pour lui. Il lui avait expliqué qu’une bourse était une somme d’argent accordée par l’Etat aux gens pauvres mais doués, pour étudier à la Faculté. Le jeune homme ignorait qui était l’Etat, mais il voulut surtout savoir ce qu’était la Faculté. Il apprit que les Facultés étaient des écoles où on étudiait un sujet en particulier. Dans son cas, une Faculté de Lettres.

Bien qu’il fût d’un naturel réservé et peu émotif, cette idée emplissait l’orphelin d’excitation. La pensée d’un ailleurs rempli de gens de son âge l’attirait et l’effrayait tout à la fois. Et le professeur lui avait dit que c’était dans les Facultés de Lettres qu’on trouvait les plus grandes bibliothèques du pays. Son esprit s’emballait quand il essayait de s’imaginer ces étages entiers remplis de livres.

Lire était la seul chose qu’il aimait faire. C’était son seul loisir, le rayon de soleil qui perçait les nuages de son hiver. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il avait fini tous les livres de la petite bibliothèque des sœurs, y compris la Bible. Peu à peu, il s’était emparé des perspectives décrites par son professeur et s’en était fait un vrai projet d’avenir, concret, auquel il s’accrochait. Il ne disait rien, mais il écoutait passionnément quand le vieil homme lui parlait de l’Université, et il investissait toute son énergie dans ce rêve qui avait donné un sens à sa vie grise : sortir, rejoindre le vrai monde à l’extérieur, rencontrer des gens, et apprendre, et lire, lire encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait comblé tous les vides de son cœur.

Il s’appliquait de son mieux à son travail, même pour les matières qu’il n’aimait pas, et ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Il était content.

Il ne savait pas s’il était heureux, parce qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Il y avait des mots qu’il avait lus et des choses qu’il avait vues chez les autres qu’il était incapable d’appréhender. La colère, le bonheur, le malheur, l’amour, toutes ces notions étaient abstraites pour lui. Il avait cherché dans les dictionnaires leurs significations, et elles l’avaient laissé perplexe : il n’aurait pas pu prétendre avoir jamais ressenti ce que disaient ces descriptions. Il se sentait « à côté » du monde dans lequel il vivait, plus spectateur qu’acteur, et c’était aussi un mystère qu’il comptait résoudre quand il serait « dehors ».

En tout cas, il était décidé. Plus que quelques mois, et ce serait le vrai test. Plus que quelques mois, et il pourrait partir. Toute sa volonté, il la mettait là-dedans.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la bibliothèque ce jour là, le professeur le retint. Il lui mit dans les mains un petit cahier noir relié de cuir. Il le feuilleta brièvement. Il était vierge. Il offrit au vieil homme un de ses rares sourires. Il n’avait guère reçu de cadeaux, durant sa vie.

Son lit était le dernier, tout au fond du dortoir, à côté d’une des deux fenêtres. Il savait qu’il avait dormi dans ce lit presque toute sa vie et aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n’en avait pas connu d’autre. Assis en tailleur sur sa couverture, dans son pyjama un peu élimé, il rouvrit le carnet. Il embaumait le papier et le cuir neuf. Il se pencha pour attraper un bic dans son sac, en mordilla un instant le capuchon avant d’écrire :

_L’hiver va être rude cette année. Plus que quelques mois avant les examens. J’ai hâte de voir l’extérieur. Plus j’y pense et plus je crois que j’y trouverai ce qui me manque._

Il referma le cahier et le glissa sous son oreiller. Le coussin n’était pas très épais, et il sentait un peu le carnet à travers quand il s’allongea, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. En cet instant il était plus content que content, il avait l’impression que son cœur était plus gros que d’habitude. Peut-être était-il un peu heureux ?

Il aurait aimé savoir.

Il n’avait aucun souvenir de sa vie « d’avant ». Ni de ses parents, ni de ses éventuels frères et sœurs. Vu qu’il était seul à l’orphelinat, c’était qu’il devait ne pas, ou plus en avoir. Quand il avait eu six ans et qu’il avait commencé à poser des questions, on lui avait expliqué que toute sa famille était morte – en substance, bien sûr, on n’avait pas utilisé ces termes.

Il avait donc eu une famille, avait-il réalisé. Il en avait déduit que c’était là l’origine du sentiment de vide qu’il éprouvait en permanence, et que ce sentiment se dissiperait quand il en aurait une à nouveau.

Deux ans plus tard, il était toujours là. Un jour, il s’était rendu compte que des enfants très jeunes étaient adoptés et il demanda pourquoi aucune famille ne l’avait jamais choisi quand il était encore petit. Il avait ajouté qu’il s’était bien regardé dans le miroir et qu’il ne s’était pas trouvé moins beau que les autres enfants. Les sœurs, embarrassées, lui avaient expliqué que quand il était sorti de l’hôpital pour venir à l’orphelinat, il avait très mauvais caractère et qu’il faisait tous les jours des crises de colère. Et les parents ne voulaient pas adopter un enfant colérique.

Des tas de gens avaient défilé à l’orphelinat, observant tous les enfants. Bon nombre de ces personnes s’étaient attardées sur lui, il se souvenait même d’avoir eu des « entretiens » avec certains d’entre eux. Il les avait trouvés gentils, mais aucun des couples qui avaient voulu le voir de plus près n’était revenu le chercher.

Quand il avait eu dix ans, il avait posé encore d’autres questions. Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi il était toujours en colère quand il était petit, et aussi pourquoi les gens qui s’intéressaient à lui finissaient par choisir quelqu’un d’autre. Mais les sœurs avaient arrêté de lui répondre.

Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, cependant, il avait fini par obtenir quelques réponses. Il était descendu du dortoir pour aller aux toilettes, et en y retournant, il était passé devant la porte de la salle où les sœurs se réunissaient entre elles. Il avait entendu son prénom et s’était arrêté pour écouter.

La discussion tournait justement autour du sujet qui l’intéressait : pourquoi était-il encore là après toutes ces années ? Une des sœurs disait que ce n’était pas étonnant que les parents ne voulaient pas de lui, qu’il était trop taciturne, et une autre ajouta qu’il faisait même un peu peur, avec ses airs de petit fantôme silencieux. À ce moment-là, il avait entendu le raclement d’une chaise qu’on repousse et il avait filé dans les escaliers. Mais il n’était pas retourné dans le dortoir tout de suite, il s’était d’abord faufilé dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d’un dictionnaire. À pas de loup, il avait regagné son lit avec le gros volume et, à la lumière des lampadaires qui illuminaient la rue, il avait cherché la définition du mot « taciturne ». Et il avait compris. On ne l’adoptait pas parce qu’il était calme et qu’il n’aimait pas parler.

Il avait réfléchi, cette nuit-là. Et même si ça lui faisait de la peine, il avait renoncé à trouver une nouvelle famille. Il avait pensé que s’il avait été un papa ou une maman qui était à la recherche d’un enfant souriant, joyeux et bavard, il n’aurait pas aimé avoir en fin de compte un petit fantôme qui aurait juste fait semblant. Si personne ne voulait l’aimer comme il était, tant pis.

Il n’avait pas changé, et il était resté. À force de voir adopter tous les autres enfants, il avait tout à fait arrêté de leur parler, puis, les années passant, il était devenu « le Grand ». Dans tout ça, la seule chose qui l’ennuyait, c’était la gêne qu’il représentait pour l’orphelinat. Il lui fallait d’autres vêtements, il grandissait à une allure folle. Il lui fallait une alimentation plus solide, et une scolarité que les sœurs ne pouvaient lui procurer elles mêmes.

Ce qui était encore plus délicat – c’était peut-être même la chose la plus dérangeante – c’était que d’un petit garçon trop discret, il était devenu un jeune homme sombre et renfermé. Un psychologue l’aurait déclaré émotionnellement handicapé après quinze minutes d’entretien, et socialement inapte après trente. Mais de cela, personne ne se souciait, ou du moins ne parlait. Les sœurs voyaient défiler trop d’enfants pour prendre le temps de les aimer plus qu’il ne le fallait. Lui, même s’il n’était pas « de passage », ne réclamait pas d’affection, et n’attirait guère la sympathie. Il était isolé du reste du monde par les murs de l’orphelinat, et du reste de l’orphelinat par les murs de son esprit.

Il aurait été difficile de savoir s’il en était conscient ou pas. Il avait vaguement conscience que quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez lui, que sinon, il n’aurait pas été le seul enfant à n’avoir jamais été adopté, mais ça lui était égal. Comme à peu près tout le reste.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient toujours. Et toujours grandissait son envie de voir l’extérieur. Il ignorait que ce souhait serait bientôt exaucé, et il ignorait également que ce serait le seul.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_In my dreams I'm dying all the time_   
_ Then I wake it's kaleidoscopic mind_   
_ I never meant to hurt you_   
_ I never meant to lie_   
_ So this is goodbye?_   
_ This is goodbye_   
_ Tell the truth, you've never wanted me_

Moby, Porcelain

* * *

À la même époque, à l’autre bout de la ville, en pleine nuit, un autre garçon du même âge se mit à hurler dans son sommeil. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et une lumière jaune inonda la pièce. Une femme entra, décoiffée et vêtue d’une chemise de nuit froissée. Elle se précipita sur le lit double au milieu duquel se débattait l’adolescent. Elle prit par les épaules et le secoua.

\- Ven. Ven, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! Ce n’est qu’un cauchemar.

\- ÇA BRÛLE ! criait le jeune homme en se tordant sous la morsure d’une douleur imaginaire. AU SECOURS, TOUT BRÛLE !

\- Ven, réveille-toi ! appela-t-elle encore sans résultat.

Elle se sentit désemparée. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une chose pareille se produisait, loin s’en fallait. Par contre, ce n’était encore jamais arrivé qu’elle ne parvienne pas à le réveiller. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre en courant pour remplir un verre d’eau dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, les couvertures étaient toutes arrachées du lit et Ven s’agitait avec une telle force qu’elle n’osa plus s’approcher pour tenter de le réveiller autrement qu’en lui lançant le contenu du verre à la figure. L’eau éclaboussa l’oreiller et le matelas mais les cris s’arrêtèrent. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui d’un air hagard, ne comprenant manifestement pas où il se trouvait. La femme s’approcha de lui et toucha son épaule du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle.

Il sembla enfin revenir à la réalité et s’agrippa à la main tendue.

\- Maman, gémit-il.

\- Je sais, je sais, ne t’inquiète pas. Ce n’était qu’un… qu’un cauchemar.

Elle s’assit auprès de son fils et l’enlaça. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que ce n’était pas juste un simple cauchemar, mais à quoi bon en parler, puisqu’ils ne pouvaient rien y faire ?

* * *

_Sitting on the side_   
_ Waiting for a sign_   
_ Hoping that my luck will change_   
_ Reaching for a hand that can understand_   
_ someone who feels the same_   
_ When you live in a cookie-cutter world_   
_ being different is a sin_   
_ So you don't stand out_   
_ But you don't fit in_

Hanson, Weird

* * *

Une nuit, vers la mi-décembre, l’orphelin fut réveillé par un hurlement perçant, provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Le dortoir s’agita. Les enfants se ressemblaient, effrayés. Une odeur âcre emplissait la pièce. Il s’assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était rougeâtre.

Avant qu’il ait pu se demander ce que cela signifiait, une des religieuses entra en trombe, alluma la lumière et leur ordonna de s’habiller tout de suite. Tous s’exécutèrent et sortirent derrière elle, jusque dans la cour. Là, le jeune homme comprit d’où venaient l’odeur et la couleur du ciel. Le bâtiment qui se dressait de l’autre côté de la cour de récréation, où se trouvaient le réfectoire, la cuisine, la lingerie et la réserve, était en feu. Les flammes étaient très hautes, et elles étaient déjà très étendues. Tous se tenaient à une distance raisonnable du brasier, en attendant l’arrivée des pompiers. Le spectacle l’effraya sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi puisqu’il n’était pas en danger.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin, il leur fallut longtemps pour éteindre le feu, à cause du vent. Par chance, il ne se propagea pas aux autres bâtiments. Lorsque ce fut fini et que tout danger fut écarté, les sœurs les renvoyèrent dans le dortoir. Avant de rentrer, il entendit les pompiers expliquer aux religieuses que l’incendie était dû à une fuite de gaz. Il se demanda ce qu’ils allaient tous faire. Il était évident qu’ils ne pourraient pas rester là.

De fait, le lendemain, les sœurs, les traits tirés de n’avoir pas dormi, leur apportèrent à déjeuner dans le dortoir, et leur annoncèrent qu’elles étaient en train d’organiser leur transfert vers d‘autres institutions. Elles leur demandèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et leurs distribuèrent de grands sacs en plastique – des sacs poubelles. L’orphelin remplit à peine la moitié du sien, cela ne lui prit que deux minutes. Il garda son carnet sur lui, dans sa poche de pantalon. Il conserva également le sac usé qui contenait ses cours.

Ce fut une drôle de matinée. Personne ne sortit du dortoir. Le professeur particulier ne vint pas, ce jour-là. Assis sur son lit, à mâchonner le pain qu’il avait reçu, l’orphelin regardait autour de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, aux yeux de sa mémoire, même si ce n’était pas définitif, même si ce n’était dans les circonstances auxquelles il rêvait, il allait quitter cet endroit. Il se sentait étrangement serein. Les enfants étaient excités comme des puces.

Finalement, les sœurs vinrent chercher un groupe d’enfants, les plus jeunes. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs copains et les suivirent en traînant derrière eux leurs sacs poubelles, beaucoup trop grands par rapport à leur maigre contenu. Puis ce fut à nouveau le chambard pendant une heure ou deux. Il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Des morceaux de bleu déchiraient les gros nuages gris qui tapissaient l’atmosphère, mais il devait faire rudement froid. Il décida qu’il demanderait tout de même une nouvelle veste, quand il aurait l’occasion.

Les sœurs revinrent, et emmenèrent la moitié des enfants qui restaient. Le dortoir devint soudain beaucoup plus silencieux. Certains avaient été séparés de leurs amis et comprenaient qu’ils ne les reverraient sans doute jamais. Parmi ceux qui restaient, certains des plus petits se mirent à pleurer.

Lui s’allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et il continua de fixer les nuages qui passaient. Bleu, gris, blanc, gris, blanc, bleu…

Il entendit un bruit dans la rue. Curieux, il se pencha pour regarder. Un gros car venait de se garer juste devant l’orphelinat. L’instant d’après, une voiture s’arrêta juste derrière. Il se retourna vers le groupe d’enfants qui se trouvait encore là, à l’opposé, tout au bout du dortoir. Il se prit à espérer qu’on les emmène tous ensemble, pour qu’il n’y ait plus de séparations. Le car était bien assez grand.

À nouveau, des sœurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles dirent aux enfants de se rassembler et de sortir, et il se sentit content. Il avait eu raison. Lorsque les enfants furent partis, l’une des sœurs lui fit signe, à lui, de venir également. Il s’empara de son sac poubelle, jeta l’autre sur son épaule et sortit, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il traversa l’orphelinat, puis la cour. Il arriva devant la porte métallique à doubles battants qui ouvrait sur l’extérieur. Son cœur se gonfla quand elle s’ouvrit et qu’il put enfin la franchir.

De l’autre côté, il n’y avait que la rue qu’il avait toujours pu voir depuis son lit, mais il savait qu’il allait la quitter, qu’il allait tourner au coin qu’il voyait, et découvrir ce qu’il y avait au-delà. Le car n’était plus là, mais la voiture bien. La porte du côté conducteur était ouverte, un homme s’y tenait appuyé. Il était complètement différent des gens qu’il avait déjà rencontrés. Il portait une veste en jean noir, ses cheveux bruns étaient trop longs et une cicatrice lui barrait l’arête du nez et le front. Lorsqu’il le vit, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. L’orphelin hésita, se tourna vers la religieuse qui se trouvait près de lui en quête de conseil. Elle se contenta d’appuyer le geste du type de la voiture : « Vas-y ». Alors il s’avança vers la voiture, lentement. Lorsqu’il parvint à sa hauteur, l’homme fendit son visage impassible d’un petit sourire et lui tendit la main. L’adolescent la serra, interloqué. Il avait l’air drôlement sympathique, ce mec-là, se dit-il.

\- Je m’appelle Léon, lui dit-il d’une voix grave. Monte dans la voiture.

Le garçon passa derrière lui pendant qu’il allait parler aux sœurs. Il tira la poignée et ouvrit la portière. Il avait toujours vu les gens faire comme ça, depuis la fenêtre. Il jeta le sac poubelle sur la banquette et s’assit avant de refermer derrière lui. En attendant que l’homme revienne, il regarda autour de lui. Rien que ça, c’était nouveau pour lui. La voiture était imprégnée d’une odeur âcre de fumée, de cigarette, devina-t-il. Alors qu’il regardait son reflet dans le rétroviseur (c’était truffé de miroirs, cet engin), l’homme revint. Il s’assit sur le siège avant, mit le contact et démarra aussitôt. Lorsque la voiture se mit à bouger, l’orphelin sentit son cœur battre très fort. Au-delà du coin de la rue, il n‘y avait que d’autres rues, semblables à celle qu’il venait juste de quitter. Mais ce n’était pas grave, c’étaient des endroits qu’il ne connaissait pas, c’était déjà formidable. Il tournait la tête sans arrêt, regardant de tous côtés pour essayer de tout voir. Léon, ayant remarqué son comportement, lui fit un sourire dans le rétroviseur.

\- C’est la première fois que tu sors, petit ?

\- Oui, répondit l’orphelin d’une voix émue.

\- Sans blague… T’étais là-bas depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j’ai trois ans.

\- Trois ans ? Et t’as quel âge ?

La question le laissa perplexe. Le regard lointain, il porta la main à la poche de son pantalon pour palper le petit carnet. Il venait de se rendre compte que ce cadeau, son vieux professeur le lui avait fait pour son anniversaire.

\- Hé, l’appela le chauffeur, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit-il rapidement. Oui, pardon. J’ai dix-sept ans.

\- Ah bon ? ça fait long. Tu n’avais jamais mis les pieds dehors ?

\- Jamais.

Le chauffeur souffla très fort pour exprimer son ébahissement, mais il ne dit plus rien. Il se contenta d’observer le regard candide du garçon blond assis sur sa banquette arrière, qui semblait vouloir dévorer le monde des yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à le croire, quatorze ans sans mettre le nez dehors. Il ne devait rien savoir de la vie, ce gosse.

Le trajet parut beaucoup trop court à l’orphelin. Quand la voiture s’arrêta devant un très grand bâtiment gris, il eut l’impression d’y être monté depuis seulement quelques minutes alors que ça faisait près d’une heure. Il avait vécu un moment si intense ! Le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture qui roulait, le mouvement, les autres véhicules, tous les gens qu’il avait vus, les maisons, les feux de circulation, les bus qui transportaient des dizaines de passagers… Cela avait été très bref, mais maintenant, il avait la certitude que le jour ou il sortirait, tout irait bien. Il n’avait pas envie de rentrer dans le nouvel orphelinat.

Vu de l’extérieur, l’endroit ne semblait pas différent de celui d’où il venait, avec ses murs de béton et sa double porte métallique aveugle, sauf que c’était beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand. Cette porte, il la passa le cœur plutôt léger, encore transporté qu’il était par ce voyage.

Malheureusement, s’il avait trouvé sa vie à l’autre orphelinat ennuyeuse à mourir, il s’avéra rapidement qu’il aurait bien mieux valu pour lui qu’il y reste.

Il se retrouva dans un autre dortoir plein de garçons qui chahutaient. Il déposa ses affaires sur son lit en regardant autour de lui, décontenancé. Il n’avait plus vu de gens du même âge que lui depuis des années, et toute cette agitation l’effrayait plus qu’autre chose. Il s’installa discrètement, et personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il fit son lit avec les draps qu’on lui avait donnés, tout au début de la rangée, juste à côté de la porte. Puis il ressortit pour se rendre au secrétariat. La femme qui l’accueillit était plutôt revêche, c’est à peine si elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu’il lui donna sa carte d’identité pour qu’elle la range avec son dossier, comme on lui avait dit de faire. Il remarqua que les gens ici n’étaient pas des religieuses, il y avait même des hommes, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas que l’institut d’où il venait était catholique et celui-ci non. Après avoir rangé ses papiers dans un gros classeur, sur une étagère derrière elle, la femme lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle était imprimé un emploi de temps. Il retourna avec dans le dortoir en le lisant attentivement. Assis sur son lit, il en refit la lecture jusqu’à ce qu’il le connaisse par cœur. Il y avait les heures des repas, les heures pour les douches, et aussi toute une série d’heures de cours, avec des matières dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler. Il rangea la feuille dans son sac en cuir, avec ses affaires de classe, puis il ouvrit son petit carnet. Il resta un moment penché dessus sans bouger, puis il écrivit d’une traite :

_Aujourd’hui, je suis allé dehors pour la première fois, pour le transfert. C’était incroyable._

_Le nouvel orphelinat est très grand. Contrairement à ce que l’aspect extérieur pourrait laisser croire, c’est incroyablement différent de là d’où je viens. C’est plein de garçons de mon âge, et peut-être même plus âgés que moi. Pour l‘instant, personne n’a encore vu que j’étais là, et c’est tant mieux, parce que je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi dire si on venait me parler. _

_Les cours qui sont dans l’emploi du temps que j’ai reçu ne me disent rien, il y a même des intitulés que je ne comprends pas, comme I.V.S.P. (c’est écrit en dessous que ça veut dire « Initiation à la Vie Sociale et Professionnelle » mais je ne comprends pas beaucoup mieux). Quand j’aurai l’occasion, il faudra que je parle à – mais à qui en fait ? Je n’en ai aucune idée – pour l’Université. Je vais aller voir s’il y a une bibliothèque._

Il rangea le carnet dans sa poche et sorti du dortoir, sans faire attention aux regards qui le suivaient. Car quand il croyait que personne ne l’avait vu, il se trompait lourdement.

Il y avait bien une bibliothèque, qu’il trouva facilement. Mais il y avait peu de livres, et tous très abîmés. La pièce aussi, était dans un sale état. Il y resta un moment avant de ressortir, dépité. Il se sentait soudain très mal à l’aise.

Il alla assister aux cours, le lendemain, et il en ressortit proprement mortifié. Il n’avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu’on lui avait expliqué. Le cours qui portait le mystérieux nom d’ « I.V.S.P. » s’était révélé aussi nébuleux que ce qu’il redoutait. On avait tenté de lui faire remplir des trucs qui portaient le nom de « bon de commande ». C’était pire que ce qu’il craignait. Il n’avait pas vu un seul livre de la journée, et il n’avait pas réussi à trouver le courage de poser une question devant tout ce monde. Surtout qu’il sentait clairement qu’on le regardait, maintenant. Les regards des autres pesaient sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, et il avait constamment une grosse boule en travers de la gorge. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie.

Il se précipita au secrétariat dès qu’il en eût l’occasion. Cela lui prit quelques jours, car les employés qui y travaillaient avaient des horaires très semblables à ceux des élèves. Le secrétariat ouvrait dix minutes après le début des cours, il fermait pour le déjeuner à l’heure de table, et fermait tout court à 16h. Ce ne fut que le samedi matin qu’il put s’y rendre. Il y alla aussitôt qu’il fut levé – il n’avait pas de réveil, il s’était couché la veille très tôt pour être sûr de pouvoir y aller. C’était le week-end, ce n’était pas ouvert l’après-midi ni le dimanche.

Il arriva devant le comptoir où la dame désagréable lui avait pris sa carte d’identité pour la ranger et constata qu’elle n’y était pas. A sa place, il y avait l’homme qui était venu le chercher en voiture. Il respira un peu mieux. Il préférait s’expliquer avec lui, qu’il avait trouvé sympathique, même s’il n’était pas spécialement avenant.

\- Salut, toi, lui dit Léon. Comment ça va ? Tu t’adaptes à ta nouvelle vie, ici ?

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de la tête que non, anxieux. Il n’avait pas envie de parler, il en avait même encore moins envie que d’habitude, mais il le fallait. Il entreprit donc d’expliquer en bref ce qui n’allait pas : jusque-là, il avait suivi des cours équivalents au programme du lycée, il devait passer son bac à la fin de l’année, mais l’enseignement qu’on dispensait ici n’était pas du tout adéquat. Il évoqua aussi, en quelques mots, la bourse d’études dont son professeur lui avait longuement parlé, et son projet d’aller à l’Université. Derrière la vitrine de son comptoir, Léon l’écouta en silence, et son visage s’assombrit. Quand le garçon eût terminé son laïus – ça faisait bien cinq ou six ans qu’il n’avait plus parlé autant – il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés et poussa un gros soupir.

\- Hé bien, lui dit-il, ce n’est malheureusement pas moi qui m’occupe de ce genre de choses. Tu dois parler de ça avec le directeur mais il n’est pas là aujourd’hui. Je vais m’arranger pour que tu puisses le voir dès que possible.

Le garçon le remercia d’un petit hochement de tête et d’un regard. Il se sentait vide et tremblant, comme s’il faisait une chute de tension. Comme si dire toutes ces phrases l’avait complètement vidé. Léon lui dit qu’on viendrait le chercher pour le rendez-vous, dans la semaine. Mais alors qu’il tournait les talons pour retourner vers le dortoir, il le rappela.

\- Ecoute, ajouta-t-il d’une voix sombre, je ne veux pas te démoraliser mais… N’espère pas trop, d’accord ?

L’adolescent sentit son cœur descendre d’un cran dans sa poitrine. Qu’est ce que ça voulait dire, ne pas espérer ? Il ne demandait rien, que de pouvoir suivre ses cours comme il l’avait toujours fait pendant les mois qui restaient jusqu’aux épreuves. Est-ce qu’on pouvait lui refuser ça ? Il hocha vaguement la tête et retourna vers le dortoir. L’homme le regarda s’éloigner, l’air un peu triste. Il lui faisait de la peine, ce gosse. Pour la deuxième fois, depuis qu’il avait appris dans la voiture qu’il n’avait pas mis le nez dehors de presque toute sa vie, il éprouva un sentiment d’injustice farouche, mais – et il le savait très bien – parfaitement inutile. Dans son métier, il voyait très souvent des choses tristes, parfois révoltantes, mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu’il faisait déjà. Il regarda la silhouette disparaître au bout du couloir, le cœur lourd.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Encore se taire ou bien se révolter_   
_ Et saluer mes frères apprivoisés_   
_ Encore attendre, encore apprendre_   
_ Mais y a rien à comprendre_   
_ Y a rien à comprendre, y a rien à comprendre_   
_ J'veux m'en aller, j'veux m'en aller_   
_ Mais je veux pas crever_   
_ Dans cette inhumanité_

Saez, J’veux m’en aller

* * *

Il resta caché une demi-heure dans une stalle des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait vomi en arrivant, et les vertiges et les tremblements ne s’étaient pas dissipés. Toujours présente aussi était l'aigreur de la bile dans sa bouche et sa gorge, qui lui donnait parfois encore des haut-le-cœur secs et douloureux. Il n'osait pas sortir pour boire à l’évier. Ce qui l'y poussa fut la conscience pressante qu’il s’était caché dans un endroit des plus évidents, isolé et dans lequel Seifer et sa bande, s’ils décidaient de le coincer, pourraient très facilement l’acculer. Il passa donc des toilettes des garçons aux toilettes des filles en se disant qu’on risquait moins de venir l'y chercher. Il se rinça rapidement la bouche au passage puis, assis sur la planche rabattue de la cuvette, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les serra entre ses bras.

Cet endroit puait un peu moins que le précèdent, sans doute à cause de l’absence d'urinoirs. Comme il n'avait ni de montre au poignet ni d'horloge dans la pièce, il se fiait aux rayons du soleil mourant pour juger du temps qui passait à mesure que l’obscurité gagnait du terrain.

Il resta très longtemps enfermé dans cette cabine, sursautant violemment à chaque fois que la lumière s’allumait et que quelqu’un entrait. Heureusement, les heures d’affluence étaient passées et il n'y avait jamais plus d'une ou deux filles en même temps alors personne ne vint frapper à la porte toujours verrouillée. La nuit finit par tomber, les allées et venues par s’arrêter complètement.

Il attendit longtemps après ça pour tenter une sortie. Il remonta le couloir à pas feutrés et poussa la porte d’une classe déserte pour trouver une horloge. Celle-ci lui révéla qu’il était presque deux heures du matin. Il avait passé plus de six heures dans les toilettes mais surtout, pensa-t-il avec soulagement, tout le monde devait dormir à présent. Si Seifer avait essayé de le trouver, il avait probablement remis sa chasse au lendemain.

L'adolescent s’autorisa un soupir. Il avait passé les dernières heures à repasser dans sa tête les événements de la journée. Les douleurs avaient presque complètement disparu, à part celle de son front, là où sa tête était entrée en collision avec la brique et où il allait sans doute avoir une énorme bosse. Mais ses bras courbaturés, son visage en feu, la plaie à l’intérieur de sa bouche, même le coup sur sa tête... il s’en fichait. L’important n’était pas ce que Seifer lui avait fait mais ce qu’il ne lui avait _pas_ fait. Ou du moins pas encore, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il mettrait ses menaces à exécution dès que l’occasion se présenterait et que personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Même si les adultes n’étaient pas complices, ils n’étaient pas présents partout ni tout le temps. Les mains et la bouche de Seifer sur lui, la sensation d’être pris entre lui et le mur, les choses qu’il lui avait dites... Il avait une brique dans l’estomac rien que d’y penser. Il était en danger. Il allait lui arriver des choses graves. S’il restait ici.

Il avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir et de prendre une décision, et il avait décidé que le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Ce que cet endroit avait à lui offrir se limitait au gîte et au couvert. Certes, ce n’était pas rien, mais ça ne justifiait pas qu’il reste là, à la merci d’un détraqué qui lui voulait du mal.

Alors, à pas de loup, il gagna le dortoir dans lequel tout le monde dormait. En silence, il tira le tiroir sous le sommier de son lit, appréciant que ce soit le premier de la rangée, et en sortit ses maigres possessions. Il se débarrassa des lambeaux de son t-shirt et enfila celles de ses affaires dont l’état était le meilleur, deux de ses trois pulls les uns au dessus des autres et la veste par-dessus, puis fourra le reste dans son sac de cuir. Il glissa le petit carnet de cuir dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et ressortit en silence, ses vieilles baskets à la main.

Il se faufila jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée en guettant une lumière ou un bruit, mais il n’y eut rien. Il passa devant le guichet du secrétariat et avança jusqu’à la porte d’entrée… qui était fermée. Il se retourna, à la recherche d’une fenêtre. Il remonta jusqu’au guichet, et soudain, se souvint d’une chose : sa carte d’identité ! Le mieux serait évidement d’éviter la police puisqu’il s’apprêtait à fuguer, mais si on la lui demandait et qu’il ne l’avait pas, il pourrait lui arriver des soucis. Il était mineur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu’on le ramène ici.

II essaya d’ouvrir la porte à côté du guichet mais le loquet intérieur était fermé. Il resta devant quelques instants, pensif, puis il sortit un T-shirt de son sac, l’enroula autour de sa main, serra le poing et cassa la vitre. Il crispa les mâchoires en entendant les bruits que firent les débris de verre en tombant par terre, mais personne ne vint. Il passa alors son bras à travers le trou et déverrouilla la porte de l’intérieur. Il entra dans le secrétariat et se dirigea vers l’étagère pleine de gros classeurs où il avait vu la dame revêche ranger ses papiers le jour de son arrivée, quelques jours auparavant. Il chercha la lettre G, puis ouvrit le classeur jusqu’à trouver son dossier. Il en sortit la carte en plastique qu’il glissa dans son carnet, bien en sécurité dans sa veste. Il emporta aussi son dossier et remit tout en place avant d’aller vers la fenêtre. Au moment de l’ouvrir, il avisa, sur un coin de table, qui luisaient doucement dans la clarté lunaire, quelques pièces de monnaie. Après une seconde d’hésitation, il les prit et les glissa dans la poche revolver de son jean. Puis, il ouvrit la fenêtre du secrétariat qui donnait sur la cour de récréation. Il sauta à l’extérieur et traversa la cour en courant à toute vitesse, son sac rebondissant sur sa hanche. Il le balança par-dessus le mur et se mit à l’escalader en s’accrochant aux pierres saillantes et en appuyant ses pieds là où d’autres pierres, descellées, avaient laissé des trous. Arrivé en haut, il s’écorcha les doigts sur les barbelés qui couronnaient toute l’enceinte de l’institut mais parvint malgré tout à s’y mettre debout, en équilibre précaire, accrochant le bas de son jean dans les épines métalliques. Il regarda le pied du mur, où le sol semblait à peu près mou (en tout cas, ce n’était pas dallé), et son sac qui se trouvait sur la chaussée. Il respira un bon coup et sauta.

Il se reçut mal, se tordit la cheville et s’étala par terre de tout son long.

Allongé sur la terre battue, les bras en croix, le mollet en feu, il resta un long moment sans bouger. Il regarda le ciel qui était parfaitement dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient dans le froid hivernal, et la lune répandait sa lumière argentée sur le corps immobile du jeune fugueur.

Puis, il y a eut un bruit. Il s’assit brusquement. Ça venait de l’intérieur, des voix qui criaient, qui semblaient en colère. Il se leva, ramassa son sac et se mit à courir à toutes jambes, sans se soucier de la douleur qui lui sciait la cheville. Si on avait trouvé la porte fracturée du secrétariat, ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant que quelqu’un ne découvre la fenêtre encore ouverte et ne comprenne qu’un pensionnaire avait fait le mur. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour se lancer à sa poursuite, sa seule chance était de ne pas leur laisser savoir dans quelle direction il était parti, et de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et l’institut. Comme il avait emporté son dossier et rangé derrière lui, il espérait qu’ils ne comprendraient pas tout de suite que c’était lui qui avait disparu.

Il courut longtemps. Il avait très chaud malgré la température qui était glaciale, même pour un mois de décembre. Il transpirait, ses cheveux collaient à son front et l’air froid lui brûlait la gorge et les poumons, mais il courait quand même. Il ne voulait pas s’arrêter, il avait trop peur. Il ne pensait même pas à regarder autour de lui, ce monde dont il avait tant rêvé et qui était enfin là.

Il courut au moins une demi-heure. Il le sut parce quand il s’arrêta, il se trouvait sur une petite place éclairée par des réverbères où se trouvait une bijouterie. Il s’en approcha pour regarder les montres qui indiquaient toutes trois heures du matin.

Hors d’haleine, il alla vers la fontaine qui se trouvait au milieu de la place pour y boire. Il avait la gorge en feu, et il but dans ses mains des lampées d’eau très froide. Cela lui fit mal aux dents et à la tête, et à peine s’était-il redressé, que son estomac vide protesta contre l’intrusion de ce liquide glacé et probablement non potable. Plié en deux par les crampes, ses mains raides de froid appuyées sur le bord de la fontaine, il y vomit l’eau et encore un peu de bile. Puis il s’assit par terre, contre la margelle, pantelant et les yeux larmoyants, la poitrine et la gorge douloureuses.

Après quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à se détendre un peu, et il leva les yeux au ciel. C’était le même ciel que celui qu’il avait contemplé quand il était allongé à côté du mur d’enceinte de l’institut, et pourtant, il en était loin… Sans le moindre nuage, la lune et les étoiles aussi brillantes que des lampes. Que le monde doit être grand, se dit-il.

Et c’est à ce moment là, la tête renversée en arrière sur la pierre glacée, son regard bleu perdu dans les astres, qu’il réalisa qu’il était enfin dehors. Il était libre. Il avait froid, il ne sentait même plus ses doigts, sa respiration était laborieuse et lui brûlait la gorge et la douleur dans sa cheville palpitait désagréablement, mais les larmes qui se mirent à rouler sur ses joues étaient des larmes de joie. Il sortit les pièces de monnaie de sa poche et les fit briller au creux de sa main. Il n’avait jamais eu d’argent de sa vie et même s’il savait comment le compter (centimes, euros), il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela représentait. Les seuls prix qu’il avait vus étaient ceux qui étaient affichés dans la vitrine de la bijouterie, et il se doutait bien que ce n’était pas représentatif.

Il regarda autour de lui, s’intéressant enfin à ce qui l’entourait. Il vit de hauts immeubles de brique rouge, chacun avec plusieurs étages. Les rez-de-chaussée de ces immeubles étaient occupés par des boutiques. En plus de la bijouterie, il y avait une librairie, une épicerie, une boulangerie et un magasin dont la devanture était protégée par une grille de fer. Intrigué, il se leva avec précaution et se dirigea vers la vitrine en boitant.

À la lumière des lampadaires, il jeta un œil à travers la grille, et ce qu’il vit le laissa perplexe. C’était rempli de rectangulaires lisses, noirs et brillants. Il n’avait jamais vu de choses pareilles de sa vie.

Il recula pour regarder l’enseigne – « Le roi du smartphone : téléphones portables et accessoires ».

Il se pencha à nouveau. Ces choses, des téléphones ? Mais aussi, pensa-t-il, je n’ai jamais mis le nez dehors de quasiment toute ma vie. Je vais en voir, des choses que je ne connaîtrai pas… et que je ne comprendrai pas.

Il s’étira et retourna voir l’heure dans la bijouterie. Quatre heures trente. Que ferait-il lorsqu’il ferait jour ?

Il avisa une espèce d’abri, de l’autre côté de la fontaine, fait de verre ou de plastique. Des affiches y étaient collées et il y avait un banc en-dessous. Il alla s’asseoir sur le banc et réfléchit. Que ferait-il, en fait ? Il venait de faire une fugue, et il savait très bien ce que les gens faisaient avec les fugueurs : dès qu’ils les repéraient, ils les renvoyaient là d’où ils venaient. Il ne pouvait s’adresser à personne. Et de toute façon, pensa-t-il, jamais il n’oserait demander quoi que ce soit à quelqu’un. En fait, ça n’était pas très malin de s’être sauvé comme ça. Que pourrait-il bien faire, sans argent et tout seul…

\- De tout façon, j’avais pas le choix. Je verrai bien… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s’adossa contre la paroi transparente en serrant ses bras autour de son sac. Il voulait essayer de grappiller une ou deux heures de sommeil avant l’aube, et malgré le froid et l’inconfort de sa position, il s’endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

_There was a time I was one of a kind_   
_ Lost in the world out of me myself and I_   
_ Was lonely then like an alien_   
_ I tried but I never figured it out_   
_ Why I always felt like a stranger in a crowd_   
_ Ooh that was then, like an alien_

Britney Spears, Alien

* * *

Assis dans la salle d’attente du docteur Vexen, le mercredi suivant, Ventus et Tifa attendaient leur tour. Ven se rongeait les ongles. Ils n’étaient là que depuis dix minutes, et il en était déjà au troisième. À ce rythme-là, il aurait les deux mains en sang avant le début du rendez-vous. Il était si inquiet et nerveux qu’il en oubliait la présence de sa mère. Tifa le regardait, l’air attristé. Elle toucha son épaule et il sursauta.

\- Tes doigts, chéri, dit-elle doucement.

Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses genoux et n’y toucha plus.

\- Ven, tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé.

\- Je sais, répondit-il d’une voix tendue. Mais je vais essayer quand même.

\- D’accord.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Le jeune homme mourait d’envie de recommencer à martyriser ses doigts. La douleur le calmait un peu, l’aidait à se concentrer. Il parla à nouveau.

\- Maman, toi, tu veux que j’y aille, hein ?

Tifa sembla réfléchir à la question.

\- Hé bien, disons que je préfère, au moins pour essayer, parce que ça devient évident que toi et moi, on s’en sort plus tout seuls. Alors de l’aide serait la bienvenue. Mais comme je te l’ai déjà expliqué, ça ne peut marcher que si tu collabores avec le docteur Vexen alors si tu sens que ça ne va vraiment pas, tu dois pas te forcer. D’accord ?

Oui, mais vraiment, ça ne me plaît pas, pensa-t-il par devers lui en acquiesçant.

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit au moment où Ven acquiesçait. Le docteur Vexen en sortit, en compagnie d’une femme d’un certain âge qui lui serra la main avant de s’en aller. Tifa et Ven se levèrent et attendirent que le docteur vienne vers eux, ce qu’il fit après avoir refermé la porte sur sa patiente. Il serra la main de sa mère avant de se tourner vers Ven. Ils échangèrent un regard bref. En tant que psychothérapeute, le docteur Vexen savait l’importance d’un premier regard, d’une première impression, il soutint donc celui du jeune homme sans ciller, et en tâchant de paraître sympathique. Ven serra la main que l’homme lui tendait. Puis, ils le suivirent dans le bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, invita-t-il.

La mère et le fils prirent place en face de lui, dans les deux chaises rembourrées devant son bureau. Le thérapeute commença à discuter avec Tifa. Le garçon regarda autour de lui pendant ce temps-là, le cabinet cossu, les fauteuils et le sofa d’aspect confortable. Il remarqua que le sofa était tourné vers la fenêtre et non vers le bureau au s’asseyait le psy.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux que je reste le temps de la consultation ou tu préfères être seul ?

Aucune de ces deux perspectives ne le rendait fou de joie, il n’y avait pas une grande différence. Il demanda ce qui était le mieux.

\- L’idéal est que nous soyons seuls, bien entendu, dit le docteur Vexen, mais dans un premier temps, il faut surtout que tu te sentes à l’aise.

L’absence ou la présence de Tifa ne changerait rien à son malaise, pensa-t-il, alors il lui demanda de sortir. Il voulait faire au mieux. Elle se leva et pressa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je serai dans la salle d’attente, dit-elle, puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Le docteur se tourna vers son jeune patient.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il, tu devrais commencer par t’installer.

Le garçon ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait dire : il était déjà assis.

\- Tu peux rester sur cette chaise, mais tu peux aussi prendre un fauteuil plus confortable, ou dont l’emplacement dans la pièce te plaise davantage… Tu peux aussi t’allonger sur le sofa.

\- Pourquoi le divan est tourné vers la fenêtre et pas vers votre bureau ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Le docteur sourit. C’était un sourire un peu inquiétant, en fait, mais un sourire quand même.

\- Connais-tu le docteur Freud, Ventus ?

\- De nom.

\- C’était un neurochirurgien qui a vécu à la jonction du dix-neuvième et du vingtième siècle. C’est lui qui a inventé la psychanalyse. Au début, il se tenait face à ses patients, comme nous le faisons en ce moment. Mais il paraît qu’après un certain temps, il a décidé de passer derrière le divan car il ne pouvait supporter les regards qu’ils posaient sur lui. C’est resté. Et beaucoup de gens ont plus de facilité à parler s’ils ne doivent pas regarder leur interlocuteur. C’est assez naturel.

Ven réfléchit un peu avant de choisir le sofa. Maintenant qu’il y était, il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi parler et il le dit au docteur.

\- C’est normal, ne t’inquiète pas. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Tu ne dois rien me dire de spécifique, juste ce qui te passe par la tête. Il faut que moi, je te connaisse. Parle-moi de toi, je ne sais que ton nom et ton âge. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire?

Ven ne voyait pas ce que ça venait faire là. Quel intérêt de parler de ça ?

\- Vous voulez dire à l’école ?

\- Par exemple. C’est toi qui parles.

Le garçon réfléchit un instant.

\- J’aime bien les maths et les cours de langues. Surtout l’Anglais. Mais j’aime l’Allemand aussi. J’aime pas la chimie par contre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis pas doué. Et puis ça me fait flipper, quand on fait des expériences.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, c’est surtout les réactions chimiques que j’aime pas. Quand ça grésille ou que ça fume, j’ai toujours l’impression que ça pourrait mal tourner et exploser, ce genre de trucs. Alors que les travaux pratiques c’est ce que tout le monde préfère, dans ma classe. J’aimerais bien pouvoir sécher ces cours-là.

Il s’arrêta, une main posée sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m’excuse, ça vous intéresse sûrement pas !

\- Tout m’intéresse. Tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Et rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortiras d’ici.

\- Secret professionnel ?

\- Oui, et crois-moi, j’en ai entendu de bien pires que ton envie de sécher les cours de chimie. Continue, en dehors de l’école, tu as des loisirs ?

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je fais du roller.

\- De mon temps on appelait ça des patins à roulettes.

\- C’est pas exactement pareil. Sur des rollers, les quatre roues sont alignées alors que sur des patins, elles sont fixées en rectangle. Je tiens pas sur des patins. J’ai aussi un skateboard mais c’est pareil, pas mon truc. Moi, je suis meilleur sur des rollers ou des patins à glace.

\- Et tu fais ça où ?

\- L’hiver à la patinoire. Quand il fait beau, je me déplace pratiquement qu’en rollers et avec mes amis, on va tous au skatepark.

\- Vous faites tous du roller ?

\- Non, il y a des rampes pour faire du vélo, du skate... et puis on est pas tous sportifs non plus mais c’est un peu notre base. Ma copine Naminé par exemple, elle se met dans un coin et elle parle presque pas mais elle dessine ce qu’elle voit.

\- C’est ta petite amie ?

L’adolescent s’empourpra.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- D’accord, d’accord, dit docteur Vexen en notant quelque chose sur sa tablette.

À la fin, il demanda à Ven de sortir dans la salle d’attente et de lui envoyer sa mère pour quelques minutes. En voyant le regard que le garçon lui lança, il expliqua :

\- Je ne vais pas lui raconter ce qui tu m’as dit. Je dois discuter avec elle de deux ou trois choses.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il paraissait crispé.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Tout s’est bien passé.

Ven sembla soulagé et il sortit du cabinet. Tifa y entra un instant plus tard.

\- Alors, docteur ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Le psychanalyste compulsa ses notes.

\- Hé bien, en un seul rendez-vous, je ne peux pas tirer de conclusions, évidemment, mais il y a déjà des choses que j’ai pu remarquer.

Tifa croisa les jambes et se cala bien contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Vous savez que votre fils vous est très – _très_ – reconnaissant de l’avoir adopté ?

\- Oui. Même s’il ne l’a jamais dit en ces termes, il a toujours trouvé des moyens de me le montrer. Je pense qu’il a toujours tout fait pour être un enfant facile, pour ne jamais avoir le moindre problème à l’école ou ailleurs. Même ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. Il se peut qu’il y ait un lien entre sa façon d’ignorer le problème et son désir de ne pas être pour moi une source d’inquiétude.

\- C’est ce que je pense aussi. Il présente très bien et il a tout d’un adolescent épanoui. Il est sociable, en bonne santé, il fait du sport et d’après ce que j’ai compris, il est dans la moyenne supérieure en ce qui concerne son travail scolaire.

\- Vous pensez qu’il n’a pas besoin de consulter ?

\- Bien au contraire. Vous lui avez permis de grandir et de devenir un garçon équilibré, c’est un fait, mais vous aviez raison. Il y a quelque chose, loin sous la surface, quelque chose qui l’empêche d’être vraiment heureux, qui le retient. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est et je ne crois pas qu’il le dissimule volontairement, plutôt que comme vous l’avez dit vous-même, il a toujours vécu avec ça et il ne s’en rend pas vraiment compte. Je voudrais le voir une fois par semaine, pour commencer.

Tifa se leva en lissant sa chemise blanche.

\- Il faut lui demander, dit-elle. Pour moi, il n’y a pas de problème.

Tifa alla chercher Ven. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas de revenir. Non, une fois par semaine, ce n’était pas trop si cela convenait à Tifa. Il collaborerait de son mieux. Au moment où ils allaient partir, le psychiatre retint Ven un instant.

\- La prochaine fois, lui demanda-t-il, voudrais-tu prendre tes rollers avec toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme, un peu interloqué.

\- Tu pourras m'expliquer en détail la différence avec des patins à roulette. À la semaine prochaine.

* * *

\- Alors, demanda Tifa une fois qu’ils furent dans la voiture, comment ça s’est passé ?

De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche quand elle parlait. Les températures étaient très basses pour la saison et la voiture rechignait à démarrer. Ven hésita un peu avant de répondre.

\- Je m’attendais à ce qu’il me pose un tas de questions, dit-il. En fait, c’est moi qui ai parlé, presque tout le temps.

\- C’est normal, dit Tifa alors que le moteur démarrait enfin. Elle enclencha le chauffage. C’est son métier, d’écouter ce que tu as à dire, c’est comme ça qu’il tire des conclusions. L’important, c’est que tu parles spontanément. S’il te faisait subir un interrogatoire continu, même si tu lui répondais à toutes ses questions, le résultat serait moins probant.

Ven attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Mais j’ai vraiment rien dit d’important, tu sais. On a même pas parlé des cauchemars.

\- Ça viendra en temps voulu, ne t’inquiète pas. Il a été très satisfait de la séance.

\- Ah.

Tifa hésita un instant avant de lui poser la question qu’elle voulait.

\- Et toi ? Fini-t-elle par demander. Comment c’était, de parler avec un inconnu ?

Il tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda la route défiler.

\- Plus facile que je croyais.

Il n’ajouta pas qu’il se sentait différent de d’habitude après ça. Il avait l’impression que ça lui avait fait du bien, d’une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, s’il s’avérait que ça n’avait aucun rapport.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
_ You've been gone for so long_  
_ I'm running out of time_  
_ I need a doctor_  
_ Call me a doctor_  
_ I need a doctor, doctor_  
_ To bring me back to life_

Eminem, I need a doctor

* * *

Le docteur Even Vexen était psychiatre. C’était un homme mince au regard sévère, doté de longs cheveux d’un blond qui commençait à grisonner, et âgé d’une cinquantaine d’années. Il recevait ses patients dans un cabinet dont il avait très soigneusement étudié l’ameublement et la décoration pour qu’il ressemble à un salon douillet où quiconque pouvait se sentir chez lui. Mais lorsqu’il reçut Tifa Lockheart, elle ne s’installa pas dans le divan couvert de velours pêche réservé aux patients. Elle et le docteur Vexen s’assirent de part et d’autre du large bureau qui occupait un côté de la pièce. Elle attendit qu’il ait ouvert un nouveau document sur son iPad, après quoi il se cala confortablement dans son siège en jouant distraitement avec son stylet.

\- Mon secrétaire m’a dit que vous ne preniez pas rendez-vous pour vous ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

\- C’est vrai. Je suis venue pour vous parler de mon fils, pour avoir un avis avant d’entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais déjà lui faire un dossier, et nous verrons bien. Comment s’appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour prendre des notes.

\- Ven… Ventus. V,e,n,t,u,s.

\- Quel joli prénom, fit remarquer le docteur en notant le nom sur le devant de la farde.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai choisi.

\- Votre mari ?

\- Non. Ven n’est pas mon fils biologique. Je l’ai adopté il y a presque quatorze ans. Et je ne suis pas mariée.

\- Est-ce qu’il le sait ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça n’a jamais posé de problème ?

\- Aucun. Je n’en ai jamais eu l’impression en tout cas. J’ai été un peu obligée de lui expliquer, précisément à cause du problème pour lequel je viens vous voir.

\- D’accord. Et quel âge a-t-il aujourd’hui ?

\- Il vient d’avoir dix-sept ans.

Le docteur Vexen leva la tête de l’écran sur lequel il notait ce que Tifa lui disait.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez dû lui dire la vérité ? Il ne doit avoir aucun souvenir de sa vie d’avant s’il était si jeune.

\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact. C’est vrai qu’il ne se souvient pas, ni de ses parents, ni de son frère ou de son ancienne maison. Par contre, il y a un pan de sa mémoire qui se souvient de l’incendie dans laquel sa famille est morte.

Le psychiatre lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Il y a quatorze ans, la maison où ils vivaient à brûlé. Ses parents sont morts asphyxiés et son frère aussi, plus tard, à l’hôpital. Lui a survécu avec quelques égratignures à peine. Mais il a gardé des séquelles. Il y a dix ans, à peu près, il a commencé à faire des cauchemars très réalistes pendant lesquels il revit l’incendie. Il crie dans son sommeil, et ces derniers temps il en fait de plus en plus et j’ai du mal à le réveiller. Il n’aime pas l’idée de partager ces choses avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi, mais je suis complètement dépassée. Ça fait des années qu’il dit que ça va s’arrêter, mais ça ne fait qu’empirer. En plus de ça, il a quelques autres problèmes pour lesquels il ne serait pas superflu qu’il reçoive une aide.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Hé bien… C’est un peu compliqué à expliquer, d’autant que je crois qu’il ne se rend compte de rien. Vous savez, c’est un gentil garçon, il est enjoué et intelligent, mais il a parfois l’air triste. Lui me dit que non, mais toujours vu avoir cet air de porter le deuil de quelqu’un. Au début, j’ai trouvé que c’était normal parce qu’il avait perdu sa famille, mais ça ne s’est jamais arrêté complètement. Pourtant, à l’entendre, il va bien. Il sourit beaucoup mais quand il croit que personne ne le regarde, ça revient. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire qu’il fait semblant mais... il cache sa souffrance derrière cette apparence joyeuse. Je le sais.

Le docteur Vexen termina de prendre des notes reposa son stylo. Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Je vais recevoir votre fils, mademoiselle Lockhart. Nous allons fixer un rendez-vous pour lui. Le mercredi après-midi, après l’école ? A 15h00 ?

\- Ce sera parfait. Merci beaucoup, Docteur, dit Tifa en se levant.

Elle serra la main du docteur Vexen, et s’en alla.

* * *

_Moi, petite au cœur tendre_  
_ Voudrais bien rentrer..._  
_ M’laissez pas tomber !_  
_ J’suis comme vous, pas comme eux_  
_ Venez me chercher !_  
_ Ici, c’est la loi du feu_  
_ M’laissez pas tomber !_  
_ Ils sont fous, c’est sérieux_

Charlotte, La loi du feu

* * *

Les jours s’écoulaient et se ressemblaient péniblement. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait mal. Il regrettait amèrement l’époque où tout le monde ou presque l’ignorait et où il était tranquille. À présent, même si personne ne lui parlait, il se sentait épié _tout le temps_. Les gens arrêtaient de parler quand il passait à côté d’eux, murmuraient dans son dos… Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre qu’on s’intéresse à lui comme ça, parce qu’il savait très bien qu’il n’avait rien d’intéressant. Il sentait bien que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose, il le devinait, de peu appréciable.

Effectivement, il n’apprécia pas. Les problèmes lui tombèrent dessus six jours après sa visite au secrétariat. Six journées infernales pendant lesquelles il alla de classe en classe suivre des cours dont il ne comprenait presque rien (le peu qu’il comprenait ne faisait qu’empirer les choses, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça), hagard et résolument muet. Manifestement, les professeurs avaient vite compris qu’ils perdaient leur temps avec lui et ils ne lui demandaient plus rien.

Les ennuis commencèrent par se manifester à travers la personne de Seifer Almasy.

Pour comprendre l’ampleur du « problème », il convient d’expliquer qui était Seifer. A presque dix-huit ans, un mètre quatre-vingt-trois et quatre-vingt kilos, il avait plus l’air d’un jeune malfrat que d’un orphelin. D’ailleurs, il n’en était pas un. Son père était en vie (ou pouvait l’être, ça faisait des années qu’on n’en avait plus entendu parler, et c’était mieux comme ça), mais les services d’aide à l’enfance l’avaient retiré de sa garde parce qu’il avait la mauvaise habitude de le battre comme plâtre une ou deux fois par semaine, quand ce n’était pas quelque chose d’encore pire. C’étaient les voisins, qui avaient fini par ne plus supporter les cris et le bruit, qui avaient alerté les services sociaux. Quand c’était arrivé, Seifer avait quinze ans. C’était jeune, mais assez d’années s’étaient écoulées ainsi pour que dans sa tête, il ait élevé la violence au rang de panacée universelle, remède efficace contre n’importe quel problème. Arrivé à l’institution, quand il avait compris que personne ne le frappait plus, il s’était mis à son tour à s’en prendre aux plus faibles que lui, ce qui, vu son gabarit, lui laissait un champ d’action assez large. Rapidement, il était devenu le « boss » de la cour de récréation. Tous le monde avait peur de lui. Il avait fini par assembler autour de lui une petite bande de privilégiés, qui avaient la chance de pouvoir rester dans ses environs sans prendre des coups, qu’il avait autoproclamé Comité Disciplinaire. Et le nouveau, avec ses airs de biche effarouchée, lui sciait déjà les nerfs.

L’orphelin était assis sur un des bancs de pierre de la cour, il tenait son carnet ouvert entre ses mains tremblantes de froid pour relire ce qu’il y avait déjà écrit – pas mal de choses, depuis son arrivée. Il leva les yeux sur le groupe qui s’approchait de lui, dans l’air glacial du matin, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devina aussitôt ce qui se passait et il se leva pour ranger son carnet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis il attendit, en essayant de rester impassible. Il expérimentait la peur pour la première fois depuis de longues années. Si longues qu’il l’avait presque oubliée. Il avait compris dans quel genre d’endroit il se trouvait, il comprenait aussi que si ça tournait mal – ce qui était à peu près sûr – personne n’allait intervenir.

L’autre s’arrêta devant lui, sa clique sagement rangée un pas derrière lui. Il y avait une fille à l’air antipathique, un garçon à la large carrure et au teint mat et un drôle de petit mec, aussi, dont le visage disparaissait dans les ombres de sa capuche rabattue.

\- Alors, le nouveau ? C’est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda Seifer d’une voix brusque.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Il était tellement plus grand et carré que lui qu’il devait le cacher à tout le monde, pensa-t-il. Manifestement, son mutisme ne dérangeait pas Seifer. Peut-être pensait-il qu’il était trop impressionné pour parler, toujours est-il qu’il n’insista pas et passa à la suite de son petit discours de bienvenue.

\- Bon, c’est pas grave, j’ai pas besoin que tu causes, juste que t’écoutes. Moi, c’est Seifer, et ici, c’est moi qui décide. J’aime que les choses soient bien claires et comme je suis gentil, je vais t’expliquer les règles du jeu pour t’éviter de faire des bêtises. Pas vrai, les gens ?

Ses acolytes approuvèrent bruyamment, sauf la fille qui se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête, et l’orphelin se redressa. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvé des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, mais là, ça y était. Il les détestait, tous, et ça lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Il se sentait oppressé. Seifer poursuivit.

\- Primo, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, ici, c’est moi qui commande. Quand j’ai un truc à te dire, tu m’écoutes et tu fais ce que je te demande, et personne n’aura de problèmes. Compris ?

L’adolescent ne desserra pas les dents, mais son regard d’azur se fit résolument méprisant. Bien sûr, ça ne passa pas inaperçu, et l’autre l’empoigna par les pans de son blouson, le soulevant presque de terre.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Ce qui m’amène à la deuxième règle, à savoir, t’avises surtout pas de me chercher des noises ! Compris ?

Toujours pas de réponse, toujours ce regard hautain et méprisant… Pour Seifer, qui n’était plus habitué à inspirer autre chose que la crainte et le respect, c’était très désagréable, parce que ça lui rappelait de bien douloureux souvenirs. Il se mit à secouer l’adolescent comme un prunier.

\- J’en ai ma claque de ton petit numéro de cinéma muet, tu vas me répondre espèce de petite…

Il leva son poing. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s’arc-bouta pour accuser le coup… qui ne vint jamais. On venait de crier son nom. Seifer le lâcha et le foudroya du regard.

\- C’est loin d’être terminé, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

Il le repoussa brutalement et s’en alla, suivi de ses copains qui semblaient tous inquiets. L’orphelin, lui, ramassa son sac et alla vers la personne qui l’avait appelé. Il se sentit soulagé en voyant que c’était Léon.

\- Je t’emmène chez le directeur, lui dit-il. J’ai vu que tu étais avec Almasy. Tu ne devrais pas t’approcher de lui et de sa bande.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n’avait rien demandé et n’avait provoqué personne, seulement Seifer le détestait, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Il suivit l’homme jusqu’au bureau du directeur, au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

\- Je vais expliquer pour toi, lui dit Léon. Mais il valait mieux que tu viennes quand même.

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre.

C’est là que les ennuis se manifestèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, ils portaient le nom de « monsieur le directeur », ou, comme il était inscrit sur la petite plaque dorée posée sur son bureau en dessous de l’énoncé du poste, Mr Xehanort. L’homme était large d’épaules et avait la peau sombre, le crâne chauve et son regard cuivré était dur et froid. Le garçon se sentit terriblement intimidé. Il éprouva pour Léon un élan de reconnaissance à l’idée qu’il allait lui épargner de s’expliquer lui-même.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur dit le directeur en désignant d’un geste les deux sièges disposés devant son bureau. Vous avez demandé à me voir, Leonhart, je vous écoute. (L’adolescent pensa pour la première fois que, peut-être, il ne s’appelait peut-être pas vraiment « Léon ».) Je vous préviens tout de suite que je n’ai pas trois heures devant moi. Qui est ce garçon ?

\- Je vous en ai parlé, monsieur, c’est lui qui a été transféré depuis l’établissement qui a brûlé.

\- Ah, oui, c’est vrai. Comment tu te sens ici ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Qui ouvrit la bouche, sans trouver quoi répondre. Il ne s’était jamais trouvé dans pire situation de toute sa jeune vie, mais il sentait bien que ce serait malvenu de le dire. Son cœur commença à cogner contre ses côtes. Il détestait être obligé de parler. Finalement, il baissa la tête et riva les yeux sur ses genoux sans dire un mot. Le directeur le regarda d’un air mécontent et se tourna vers Léon.

\- Il a perdu sa langue ?

\- Euh… non, seulement, il n’est pas très, euh, loquace.

\- C’est un euphémisme, il me semble. Enfin soit, qu’est ce que vous voulez ?

Léon se mit à parler, et au fur et à mesure qu’il expliquait la situation au directeur, l’orphelin se détendit. Il n’aurait pas pu faire mieux, bien au contraire. Léon n’oubliait rien, il parla de tout ce dont il lui avait parlé lui-même : son désir d’obtenir un diplôme et une bourse afin d’aller à l’université, son malaise quant à l’endroit et aux gens qui constituaient son nouvel environnement, son incompréhension totale face aux matières qui lui étaient enseignées ici. Lorsque l’éducateur eut fini de parler, le jeune homme se sentait confiant : personne ne pouvait dire non à une demande si légitime, et si bien formulée. Il se sentait incroyablement reconnaissant, c’était un bon sentiment.

Mais lorsque le directeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Léon, ce qui en sortit était tout sauf agréable.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, les yeux vides et le visage inexpressif, personne ne le remarqua. Almasy n’était pas dans le coin. Il s’allongea sur son lit, le regard fixé sur une lézarde du plafond.

Il resta ainsi pendant longtemps, à repasser dans sa tête toute l’entrevue. Le discours de Léon, si encourageant. La tête de monsieur Xehanort quand il en avait eu fini, et le savon qu’il lui avait passé pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il s’était senti très mal à ce moment là, parce que c’était à cause de lui qu’il était venu parler de ça. Il aurait voulu rentrer sous terre.

Puis le directeur s’était tourné vers lui, l’air faussement désolé, et calmement, méthodiquement, en à peine quelques phrases, il avait démoli tous ses projets. Il avait commencé par s’excuser que Léon lui aie donné de faux espoirs (« Ça ne fait absolument pas partie de son travail de s’occuper de ces choses-là, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris », avait-il dit, et Léon avait baissé la tête sans broncher), puis lui avait expliqué que comme tous les autres pensionnaires, il suivrait la formation prévue par l’établissement. Il ferait tout ce qu’il voudrait _après_. (« Vous comprenez, monsieur Gillespie » (c’était son nom) « Si nous faisons une exception pour vous, il faudra la faire pour les autres, et c’est exclu »). Il avait dit ça sur un ton très aimable, comme si il espérait qu’enrober la pilule de sucre la rendrait plus facile à avaler, mais c’était sans réplique.

Les autres partirent manger et il resta seul avec ses pensées, seul avec la conscience terriblement aigüe que l’unique chose qui avait constitué un but dans le vide de sa vie lui échappait à présent, comme du sable entre ses doigts.

Il savait très bien qu’aucune université ne l’accepterait s’il n’avait pas le Bac. Et dire qu’il n’était qu’à quelques mois… C’était tellement injuste.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il se tourna sur le côté et pleura des larmes amères. Il pleura jusqu’à ce que ses yeux brûlent et que sa tête s’alourdisse. Toutes ces années passées à ne rien ressentir, à attendre que les émotions lui viennent ! tout n’était que colère et douleur.

Il aurait voulu s’endormir pour que ça s’arrête. Il attendit que ses sanglots s’arrêtent, que ses larmes se tarissent et l’épuisent. Mais au moment où il se sentait dériver vers l’oubli tant désiré, des pas qui s’approchaient le réveillèrent complètement.

Il voulut se redresser pour regarder qui arrivait mais il n’en eut pas le temps. À la seconde où il remua, les pas se précipitèrent et quand il s’assit, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Seifer Almasy. Encore. Et ses trois satellites qui gravitaient autour du lit, au cas où il aurait eu l’idée de s’enfuir.

\- Ben alors Bambi ? On a tiré sur ta maman ? Demanda la brute avec un sourire.

L’adolescent ne répondit pas, pas plus qu’il ne baissa les yeux ou ne recula. Rien n’allait lui permettre de se tirer de là de toute façon.

Comme lors de leur premier « entretien », son absence de réaction fut mal reçue par son interlocuteur. Seifer l’attrapa par le devant de son t-shirt et le tira vers lui. Le tissu déjà usé craqua et se déchira et Seifer enroula sa main dedans pour raffermir sa prise. L’orphelin se retrouva debout, la ligne du col mordant la chair de sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine de son agresseur sur son visage.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi, moustique ? Tu ferais mieux d’écraser. Pas vrai ?

Ces derniers mots s’adressaient à ses acolytes qui s’empressèrent de répondre.

\- Vrai, dit la fille.

\- Ouais, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, tu vois.

\- T’as pas les épaules, conclut une voix fluette.

C’était celle du mec à la capuche ; il n’avait pas encore dû muer. Seifer s’attendait sans doute à ce que, confronté à une telle cohésion, l’orphelin courbe enfin l’échine. Compte là-dessus et bois de l’eau claire, songeait ce dernier qui, d’instinct, avait compris que céder n’arrangerait rien.

Seifer était plus grand et plus fort que lui et pourtant, il choisissait de lui tomber dessus comme ça, à quatre contre un dans un lieu désert. Pas besoin d'avoir une grande connaissance de la nature humaine pour comprendre que la moindre faiblesse ferait de lui une victime désignée aussi longtemps qu’il vivrait dans cet endroit. Il leva donc le menton, son visage l'expression même du mépris. Seifer s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Baisse les yeux ! aboya-t-il.

Quand il n'obtint pas le résultat attendu, il le repoussa violemment. L'adolescent retomba sur son lit, un peu étourdi, son t-shirt déchiré en vrac sur son torse étroit. Seifer le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi. J’en ai maté des plus durs que toi, lui dit-il sur un ton lourd de menace avant d'ajouter : Contre le mur.

L'orphelin se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire penser à Seifer qu'il allait soudain se mettre à lui obéir. Puis il sentit les mains de ses complices se refermer sur ses bras et comprit que ces derniers mots ne s'adressaient pas à lui.

\- Fujin, à la porte, ajouta encore Seifer.

L'adolescent vit une hésitation passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais Seifer la fit obéir d'un regard noir. Pendant qu'elle s'installait à son poste de guet, les deux garçons l'avaient tiré du lit et collé au mur, le maintenant fermement. Et inutilement. L'orphelin ne se débattait pas, il refusait de leur donner cette satisfaction. En quelques jours, il avait tout perdu. Seifer ne pouvait rien lui prendre de plus si ce n’était sa dignité et il comptait bien la garder.

Seifer se pencha sur lui, leurs nez se touchant presque.

\- T'as pleuré. Ça te va bien, les yeux rouges.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'intégrer la teneur de ses paroles, Seifer s'était écarté et l'avait giflé. L'adolescent sentit la douleur lui embraser tout le côté gauche du visage et sa tête partir à droite. Il se redressa, les yeux étincelants de défi. Seifer le gifla encore, plus fort. L'intérieur de sa joue droite s'ouvrit contre ses dents. Quand il se redressa, étourdi, Seifer lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Tes joues aussi. C 'est mieux comme ça.

Il lui prit le menton pour pouvoir examiner son visage sous tous les angles et une sensation de malaise s'insinua soudain dans tout le corps de l'orphelin.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y était confronté pour la première fois et en ignorait presque tout, mais la violence ne lui faisait pas peur. La douleur physique était éphémère, comme les brûlures sur ses joues qui laissaient déjà la place à des picotements d'engourdissement. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne s’agissait plus de ça. Comme la fille qui avait disparu derrière la porte, ses deux gardiens n'avaient plus l'air de trouver la situation amusante. Ils l’immobilisaient mais ils regardaient ailleurs. Qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire ?

Il eut la réponse à sa question quand Seifer lâcha son visage et commença à le toucher, à le caresser à travers son t-shirt déchiré et le malaise se transforma rapidement en nausée. Puis d'une main passée dans son dos, Seifer lui prit une fesse et de l'autre - horreur des horreurs ! - il lui attrapa l'entrejambe.

Ce dernier geste, en dépit de tout le stoïcisme dont l'orphelin faisait preuve, lui arracha un glapissement.

Seifer fit bouger sa main. Ses gestes, tout en restant violents de cent façons différentes, n'étaient plus brutaux. Il souriait toujours et ce sourire était pire que tout.

\- Ben voilà. Je commençais à croire que tu savais pas.

Et sans déplacer l'une ou l'autre de ses mains, il se mit contre lui et le garçon sentit sa langue dans son cou. Chaude. Mouillée. Répugnante. Il s'efforça de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et serra les poings.

Il était naïf, c’était certain. Il avait grandi isolé du monde réel et savait qu’on l'avait trop protégé mais il n'ignorait pas ce qu'était un viol. Il avait lu le mot, l'avait cherché au dictionnaire quand il ne l'avait pas compris. Il avait aussi lu la Bible, qui lui avait appris que si le sexe était une chose honteuse, le sexe entre deux hommes était une abomination. Il en avait déduit, quoique pas consciemment, que n'étant pas une fille, ça ne le concernait pas. Il comprenait son erreur et sentait monter en lui une terreur primale, sans nom ni visage - peur d'une menace dont il ignorait quelle forme elle allait prendre, mais qui était déjà sur lui.

\- Si c'est ça qu'il te faut, je vais te faire chanter, moi, dit la voix de Seifer tout contre son oreille.

Sans réfléchir, l’orphelin se met à ruer. Après tant d'inertie, son geste prit ses agresseurs au dépourvu. Seifer reçut un coup dans la cuisse et ses deux copains faillirent le lâcher. Il y eut quelques secondes de lutte et pendant un court instant, l'orphelin crut qu'il allait réussir à s'en sortir. Il s'arracha à la prise du type à la capuche, passa sous les bras du basané qui essayait de le retenir et courut... droit sur Seifer.

Il refit connaissance avec les briques, beaucoup plus brutalement que la première fois. Le choc le laissa étourdi, puis il sentit qu'on le retournait pour le mettre face au mur et tenta de se dégager.

-Tenez-le, ordonna Seifer derrière lui.

Ses compagnons s'exécutèrent, pas enthousiastes mais quand même dociles. L'adolescent ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, essaya de s’arc-bouter contre le mur ou même de crier mais avant qu'il ait réussi à trouver assez de souffle pour ça, Seifer le saisit par les cheveux et cogna sa tête contre le mur.

Il vit tout noir, puis une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Il pria, pria comme jamais il n'avait prié, de ne pas perdre conscience.

Il ne s'évanouit pas. Seifer revint se coller à lui, son corps dur plaqué contre son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Il écumait.

\- On va bien voir si tu la ramènes toujours autant avec ma bite dans ton-

\- Seifer.

Tout s'immobilisa une seconde. C'était la fille qui faisait le guet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des gens.

Seifer s'attarda deux secondes avant de reculer.

\- Lâchez-le.

L'orphelin retrouva l'usage de ses bras et se retourna pour s'adosser au mur, juste à temps pour voir Seifer qui s'arrêtait à la porte. Il lui adressa un sourire et quelques mots.

\- On aura tout le temps de se retrouver, t'inquiète pas. Je commencerai peut-être par te la mettre dans la bouche.

Et il sortit.

L'adolescent resta immobile, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'ils reviennent mais quand quelqu'un entra, ce fut un groupe de garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Le visage tuméfié, affaissé comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus qu'à moitié, son t-shirt en ruine pendouillait lamentablement sur ses épaules. On allait forcément lui poser des questions.

Et pourtant, non. Les nouveaux venus ne lui dirent rien, ne le regardèrent même pas. Il les regarda l'ignorer, et quand d'autres arrivèrent ce fut pareil.

C´est Seifer, pensa-t-il. Ça fait partie de son jeu. Tout le monde va regarder ailleurs, personne ne va lever le petit doigt. Je suis tout seul.

Il avait mal partout, mais le pire c'était la nausée. Plusieurs minutes après le départ de Seifer, il quitta le dortoir à son tour. Il croisa des garçons et des filles et personne ne le regarda, ne lui demanda ce qui était arrivé à son t-shirt. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à se mettre à courir.

_Je commencerai peut-être par te la mettre dans la bouche._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour et merci à Neferkitty’s Tomb pour la bêta. La première partie de ce chapitre est la dernière que j’avais écrite à l’époque (la scène avec Seifer n’était pas la même à l’origine, ce passage-là n’existait pas que j’ai repris l’histoire, je l’ai ajouté avant de commencer la publication), vous devriez donc voir une amélioration du style à partir de la deuxième moitié. Quand le fichier est revenu de bêta, les trois quarts des remarques étaient concentrées sur le début, preuve s’il en fallait une qu’on ne se relit vraiment pas bien soi-même, même dix ans plus tard !  
Merci pour votre patience, votre fidélité, vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Heart, don't fail me now!_  
_ Courage, don't desert me!_  
_ Don't turn back now that we're here._  
_ People always say_  
_ Life is full of choices._  
_ No one ever mentions fear!_  
_ Or how the world can seem so vast_  
_ On a journey ... to the past._

Liz Callaway, Journey to the Past (Anastasia)_  
_

* * *

Ce ne fut pas la lumière qui le réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore sombre et il se demanda un bref instant où il se trouvait. La mémoire lui revint très vite. Il y avait des gens autour de lui, et certains discutaient. C’étaient leurs voix qui l’avaient tiré de sa torpeur. Ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention à lui.

Il se redressa un peu. Il était frigorifié et endolori de partout – surtout sa cheville et son dos. Que faisaient ces gens ? Ils avaient l’air d’attendre quelque chose. Une dame d’âge mûr, assise à côté de lui sur le banc en plastique, regardait sa montre avec impatience. Il décida de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il se leva avec précaution. Il sentit le poids de son sac sur son épaule et en ajusta la courroie, puis fit un, deux pas prudents. Les gens ne le regardaient pas, mais un garçon vêtu d’habits aux couleurs vives et aux motifs symétriques s’assit aussitôt à sa place. Il avait de petits morceaux de plastique dans les oreilles qui intriguaient le jeune homme au plus haut point, mais ses jambes lui faisaient trop mal pour qu’il reste immobile à l’observer. Il fallait qu’il réchauffe ses muscles raidis par le froid, et il entreprit donc de faire le tour du square en s’appuyant le moins possible sur sa cheville blessée. Cela lui prit quelques instants, et il vit deux autres personnes s’arrêter sous l’abri pour attendre.

Il y revint lentement en clopinant et s’arrêta pour lire les affiches placardées là. Il y avait des horaires, des tarifs pour des billets et des noms de destinations qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais il comprit enfin : tous ces gens attendaient un bus.

Il se pencha aussitôt vers la liste des prix. C’était l’occasion de s’éloigner encore de l’institut, et sans marcher. Il se ferait plus remarquer qu’autre chose, il le savait, s’il errait sans but en boitant dans la rue. Dans l’immédiat, il décida qu’il allait prendre le premier véhicule qui s’arrêterait et qu’il irait jusqu’au terminus. Il prépara le compte juste et fourra le reste de l’argent dans sa poche, puis il attendit avec les autres. Il regretta rapidement d’avoir abandonné sa place assise. Il ne voulait pas continuer à marcher, de peur que le bus ne passe et ne l’attende pas pour repartir et la station debout devint très vite pénible. Il devait s’appuyer de tout son poids sur sa jambe valide, celle-ci fut bientôt aussi douloureuse que la cheville qu’il s’était tordu.

_Je vais finir par m’assoir par terre_.

Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes quand l’autobus arriva, dix minutes plus tard. Il laissa les autres personnes entrer devant lui en les observant attentivement. Lorsqu’il monta à son tour, il fut enveloppé par la lumière et la chaleur qui y régnaient. Il déposa sa monnaie dans la main tendue du chauffeur mais ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot. Il avait la gorge serrée, et l’impression que s’il essayait de parler malgré tout, sa voix déraillerait comme quelques années plus tôt lorsqu’il avait mué. L’homme derrière la vitre compta les pièces, indifférent, avant de lui tendre un billet. L’adolescent le reçut d’une main hésitante avant de se diriger vers le fond du bus.

\- Hé, petit ! Tu valides ? Lui rappela le chauffeur.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui sans comprendre. Ça devait se voir sur son visage, car le chauffeur lui reprit son ticket et lui montra comment le faire en le faisant passer sur un appareil qui émit un « _BIP !_ » sonore.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit le garçon d’une voix crispée.

Puis il se dirigea vers le fond du bus où il s’assit pour observer le titre de transport. Ils étaient en papier cartonné. Dessus, de petits caractères indiquaient la durée de validité – une heure – ainsi que le prix et les conditions d’utilisation. Il décida qu’il descendrait lorsque le premier billet expirerait, et qu’il garderait l’autre pour plus tard, en cas de pépin.

Il regarda les gens autour de lui. Il était très tôt et la plupart somnolaient encore. En face, le garçon aux habits colorés hochait la tête en rythme en bidouillant un appareil comme ceux qu’il avait vu dans la vitrine du magasin. Sous ses cheveux aux mèches sophistiquées, son visage à la peau lisse et aux joues pleines, il semblait appartenir à une autre espèce que lui, tout en etant étonnement semblable. Seuls son apparence, ses habits et cet objet qu’il tripotait fébrilement entre ses doigts, le rendaient différent de l’orphelin aux vêtements usés et au teint hâve.

Il se rendit compte qu’il était parfaitement fasciné par ce garçon de son âge, le premier qu’il voyait à l’extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, il observait le moindre de ses gestes, buvant son attitude.

Voilà donc à quoi ressemblaient ceux de _dehors_. Les autres de son âge. S’il parvenait à s’en sortir, ressemblerait-il à cet adolescent dans quelques mois ? Ou, au contraire, son aspect si différent le handicaperait-il ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille qui retombèrent en travers de ses yeux. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge et, pourtant, il se sentait à la fois dix fois plus vieux et tellement plus jeune !

Le bus s’arrêta et le garçon descendit.

L’orphelin se retint de se lever pour le rattraper. Une femme corpulente vint s’assoir à côté de lui. Cette intrusion dans son espace vital inspira une violente répulsion au jeune homme qui dût se maîtriser pour ne pas jaillir de son siège en criant. Le bras de la femme touchait le sien et, s’il reculait, il serait alors en contact avec son voisin de gauche. Il avait trop mal à la cheville pour se lever. Il serra les dents et lutta de son mieux contre le puissant malaise que lui causait ce simple contact physique. Il se força à respirer normalement en se répétant que son horrible expérience de la veille ne risquait pas de se reproduire ici et maintenant, et que chaque mètre qu’il faisait l’éloignait un peu plus de Seifer.

La dame, parfaitement inconsciente de l’agitation qu’elle provoquait chez son jeune voisin, resta assise pendant trois arrêts avant de descendre du bus, laissant l’adolescent soulagé, mais aussi ébranlé par sa propre réaction. Elle n’avait même pas fait exprès de le toucher.

Une quart d’heure plus tard, le chauffeur annonça d’une voix forte que le bus avait atteint son terminus. Il suivit le mouvement des derniers passagers en descendit. Dans la pâle lueur de l’aube naissante, il découvrit la ville dont il avait tant rêvé. Il crispa une main sur son cœur avant de sortir son carnet de sa poche. Debout, il l’ouvrit et écrivit :

« _Jamais de ma vie je n’oublierai cet instant. Peu importe ce qui m’attend, maintenant, ça valait la peine. Rien que pour ça._ »

* * *

_Fire, and ice, and rage inside_  
_ How long 'til I fall?_  
_ Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering_  
_ It's not enough to save the day_  
_ I can't escape my nightmares_

Chameleon Circuit, Nightmares

* * *

Ven était soulagé de voir arriver bientôt les vacances de Noël. Les cauchemars ne s’étaient pas arrêtés, malgré ses visites chez le docteur Vexen – ces derniers temps, c’était même carrément pire. Il se doutait que les choses ne changeraient pas en si peu de temps (pour peu qu’elles pussent changer), mais il manquait sérieusement de sommeil. Il s’était à moitié endormi sur sa copie en lisant les questions de l’examen de géographie, et si sa voisine de table n’avait pas éternué bruyamment au moment où il piquait du nez, le menton posé dans sa main, il se serait probablement retrouvé avec un zéro pointé. Mauvais plan s’il en était puisqu'il n’était pas spécialement bon en géo, même s’il aimait bien. Il n’aurait jamais réussi à rattraper une note pareille. Quand il avait rendu sa copie, il était mitigé. Ça ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, aucun doute là-dessus, mais c’était définitivement mieux que rien. Si seulement il n’était pas si fatigué…

Tout son rythme de vie s’en trouvait affecté. Même s’il n’avait jamais été partisan du blocus sauvage, il ne négligeait pas de réviser avant de passer des examens. Pas simple quand il s’endormait régulièrement sur son bureau – une fois, il avait même bavé sur une de ses feuilles de cours, laissant dessus une auréole humide. Frappé par l’urgence de la situation, il avait essayé plusieurs méthodes pour tenter de régler le problème.

Il avait d’abord demandé à sa mère de venir voir de temps en temps s’il était réveillé, mais un week-end avait suffi pour démontrer l’inefficacité totale de la mesure : prise par son travail, Tifa avait tout simplement oublié et Ven avait fait de longues siestes – lesquelles n’avaient pas été interrompues par des cauchemars, qu’il ne faisait que la nuit. Et même si ces repos étaient plus que bienvenus, il fallait absolument qu’il travaille.

Ensuite, il avait essayé le café : noir, fort et à hautes doses. Echec total : si cela l’empêchait effectivement de dormir, ce n’était pas sans inconvénients. Premièrement, son esprit embrumé par la fatigue ainsi que la nervosité provoquée par la caféine l’empêchaient tout simplement de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il avait le sentiment d’être à bout de forces et de, malgré tout, ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Deuxièmement, il avait également des difficultés à s’endormir quand il allait se coucher. Troisièmement et enfin, il n’aimait pas le café et le digérait plutôt mal.

Il avait alors essayé des « stimulants ». Toute une petite pharmacopée s’était étalée sur son bureau, mais aucun de ces produits miracle n’avait le moindre effet. Il avait pesté contre le gaspillage en jetant les flacons à la poubelle. Ça lui avait coûté cher, en plus. Quelle arnaque...

Ce samedi de décembre qui précédait la seconde semaine d'examens, Ven était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Armé d'un surligneur vert (sa couleur) et de son cours d'histoire, il s'efforçait de synthétiser la matière du premier trimestre, laquelle portait sur la guerre quatorze-dix-huit et ses répercussions sur les pays qu'elle avait touchés, jusque dans les années trente. Autant dire qu'en plus d'être somnolent - il avait dormi quatre heures - il avait un peu envie de se pendre avec le cordon des rideaux terre-de-sienne (pas sa couleur, mais bon, sa mère ne lui avait pas demandé son avis).

Il venait d'en finir avec l'Italie et cherchait la motivation pour s’attaquer à la partie sur l'Angleterre. Il était en train de se dire qu'avoir encore des cours à résumer une semaine après le début des festivités aurait dû être une motivation suffisante quand son smartphone vibra sur la table.

Une étincelle familière jaillit dans sa poitrine, éteinte presqu'aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'un message d'Axel (qui s’il avait pu voir sa tête, aurait su apprécier à sa juste valeur l'enthousiasme qu'il suscitait chez son ami).

_Ça va ?_

Content malgré tout de la distraction, Ven prit son téléphone et répondit :

_Je bûche l’histoire, ça me tue._

La réponse fut quasi-instantanée.

_La guerre a tendance à avoir cet effet sur les gens. Mal dormi ?_

Comme il aurait eu du mal à cacher quelque chose qui s'affichait à tout moment sur son visage, Ven avait dit à ses amis qu'il souffrait d'insomnies ; c’était plus simple que d'expliquer les cauchemars. Axel, ami fidèle et compatissant, avait passé la semaine à essayer de trouver quelque chose pour l’aider.

Il lui avait d'abord fait une playlist de musique zen sur Spotify. Ça n’avait pas aidé Ven à s'endormir mais constituait un agréable bruit de fond quand il étudiait.

Après la playlist, Axel lui avait offert des cônes d'encens censé procurer un sommeil paisible. Là, Tifa avait posé son véto, interdisant à Ven de laisser de l'encens brûler sans surveillance ou sans aérer après. De plus, il n'en aimait pas l'odeur, trop capiteuse à son goût.

_Toujours pareil._

_Tu as essayé l'app ?_

La dernière trouvaille d'Axel était une application qui permettait de composer une ambiance sonore à partir de sons comme le vent soufflant dans les feuilles, les chants d'oiseaux ou même le bruit du trafic dans la rue. Un autre message arriva avant que Ven ait pu répondre.

_Je me suis laissé avoir par le feu de bois, moi._

Ven, qui n'avait pas besoin de davantage de flammes, s'était constitué un bruit de fond à base de pluie contre la vitre et de chat qui ronronne.

_Je l'utilise. Ça me fait pas dormir mais c'est vrai que c'est relaxant._

Ven reposait son portable quand il se mit à sonner.

\- J'aime pas texter, dit Axel en guise de salut.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas juste appelé alors ?

\- Au cas où t'aurais été en train de dormir. Je voulais pas risquer de te réveiller.

Ven se frotta les yeux.

\- Il est onze heures passées... ça aurait pas été un mal si tu m'avais réveillé. Je dors pas la nuit mais je somnole toute la journée. En plus, ma mère est pas beaucoup là en ce moment.

\- Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

\- De ma mère ?

\- De toi qui t'endors sur tes cours. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu la grosse tâche de bave sur ta liste de temps primitifs ?

\- Si t'écrivais plus proprement tu pourrais relire tes propres notes et tu serais pas obligé de me taxer les miennes.

\- _Bref_. Les filles veulent faire ce truc de groupe d'étude mais, comme personne n'est très motivé, ça prend pas. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée si on venait chez toi. Tous au calme, ensembles, et on t'empêcherait de ronquer au lieu de bosser.

\- Juste Kairi, Naminé et nous ?

\- Je pense que si on lui donne le feu vert, Kairi rameutera tout le monde.

Ven réfléchit un peu et calcula. S'il ajoutait les deux rallonges de la table à manger et les chaises pliables de la terrasse, il pouvait installer confortablement une dizaine de personnes, chiffre qu'il communiqua à Axel.

\- Tu leur dis bien qu'on est là pour bosser et que tout le monde enlève ses chaussures, d'accord ?

\- Bien reçu. Je transmets l'info et j'arrive.

Axel sonna à la porte un quart d'heure plus tard et aida Ven à placer les rallonges que ce dernier était allé chercher à la cave. Ils récupérèrent les chaises de la terrasse et Axel les disposa autour de la table pendant que Ven retirait, du centre de cette dernière, le coquillage géant qui servait de bol à fruits.

C'était, d’après lui, une mocheté venue des abysses qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû quitter mais un bénitier de cette taille valait plus cher que son smartphone et Tifa l'adorait. Mieux valait donc mettre la chose à l'abri, ce qu'il fit avec mille précautions.

\- On peut aller dans ta chambre avant que les autres arrivent ? demanda Axel en posant son sac sur la chaise de son choix, marquant par ce geste son territoire de premier arrivé, premier servi.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Ven.

Il le suivit sans comprendre. Arrivé à destination, Axel se mit à examiner la pièce, allant même jusqu'à se mettre à quatre pattes pour jeter un œil sous le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? finit-il par demander.

Axel se releva.

\- Hier j'ai fait quelques recherches sur un truc qui s'appelle le _feng-shui_ \- en gros, c'est l'art d’aménager un lieu de vie pour qu'il génère des bonnes ondes. D'après ce que j'ai lu, si tu mets un tas de linge sale ou une poubelle au mauvais endroit, ça peut t'envoyer des _vibes_ super pourries qui risquent, entre autres, d'affecter ton sommeil.

Il se remit à l'œuvre sans attendre de réponse. Ven le regarda faire pendant une minute, mitigé. L'idée de régler tous ses problèmes en dénichant un trognon de pomme décomposé au fond du placard était aussi loufoque que plaisante, mais son ami ne savait pas réellement de quoi il souffrait. Après une brève hésitation, il s'assit sur son lit.

\- Axel, arrête-toi deux minutes.

Le concerné reposa le tapis sous lequel il était en train de regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Croisant le regard de Ven, Axel comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'agir d'un échange de trois mots et s'installa à califourchon sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je veux que tu saches que je suis super touché par tout le mal que tu te donnes pour essayer de m'aider.

\- C’est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Mais c'est normal, même pas la peine d'en parler.

\- Justement, si, il faut qu'on en parle. Ce serait pas honnête de ma part de te laisser continuer à faire ça alors que je suis même pas insomniaque.

Axel eut un air incrédule.

\- Non ? Pourtant ça se voit que tu dors pas.

\- C'est parce que c'est le cas. Enfin si, je dors, je m'endors même très vite. Si je me couchais, là, je dormirais, pareil quand ce sera le soir. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est pas de l'insomnie. Et c'est pour ça que ça sert à rien que tu te décarcasses à chercher des solutions.

\- Mais c'est quoi alors ? demanda Axel, apparemment plus inquiet que contrarié de découvrir que son ami ne lui avait pas dit la vérité.

\- Des cauchemars. Tu sais ce que c'est, une terreur nocturne ?

Ven fut étonné de voir Axel grimacer et jurer entre ses dents.

\- C'est ça que t'as ?

\- Pas seulement. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Pas à moi. Reno a eu une période quand on était petits. Je m'en rappelle très bien alors que j'avais seulement quatre ans, possible que ce soit mon tout premier souvenir même, tellement ça m'avait traumatisé. Imagine. On dormait dans la même chambre à cette époque, le grenier était pas encore aménagé. Il me réveillait au milieu de la nuit en hurlant comme un possédé, assis tout raide, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais mes parents disaient que c’étaient pas des cauchemars qu’il avait. Et ça le réveillait pas, il fallait attendre qu'il ait fini sans le toucher ou le réveiller, juste rester près de lui au cas où il risquerait de se faire mal. Et il s’en souvenait même pas après. C’est différent pour toi ?

\- Non, c'est pareil. Le soucis avec ça c’est que je réveille ma mère et tous les voisins. Ils commencent à en avoir marre d'ailleurs. Et puis quand tu fais deux crises par nuit la qualité de ton sommeil diminue vachement.

\- Deux par _nuit_ ?

\- La plupart du temps. Ce sont les heures où je dors, les quatre premières. Après, en général, je me lève pour éviter ce qui suit si je me rendors.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Hé bien les cauchemars, justement. Si j'essaye de dormir encore, j'ai des épisodes de paralysie du sommeil et ça... ça, c'est terrifiant. Surtout avec les hallucinations.

\- Les hallu - Ven, c'est du délire, il faut que tu voies un médecin !

\- J'en vois déjà un. Ma mère m'avait pris rendez-vous avant que ça en vienne à ce point-là. Pour le moment, il a pas pu faire grand-chose pour moi mais il m'a expliqué tous mes problèmes et même si je dors pas mieux, ça aide déjà de savoir ce qui m’arrive. Parfois, je me réveille et mon corps ne répond pas du tout.

\- Mec, c'est super flippant...

\- T'as pas idée. C'est parce que quand tu dors c'est normal, à un certain point. Pendant le sommeil paradoxal - c'est celui où tu rêves. Ça dure quelques minutes par cycle et normalement, après, tu remontes lentement vers l'éveil, comme si tu passais par des paliers. La paralysie, c'est quand tu te réveilles d'un seul coup au mauvais moment.

\- Putain...

\- C'est déjà horrible en soi, mais j'ai souvent des hallucinations en même temps.

\- Mais c'est aberrant.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai et que j'exagère pas. Je me rends bien compte que ça a l'air tiré par les cheveux, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré dire que j'avais juste des insomnies. C'était plus simple que de commencer à expliquer que je fais des cauchemars et que je les ramène avec moi quand je me réveille. On se croirait dans _Freddy_.

\- Et tu vois... tu rêves de quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?

\- De l'incendie qui a tué ma famille quand j'étais petit.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Je croyais que t'avais à peine trois ans quand c'est arrivé.

\- Je peux pas dire que je m'en souvienne, non. Mon psychiatre dit que ça a laissé une empreinte dans ma mémoire, trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre consciemment, mais que les rêves fonctionnent différemment. Et apparemment, mon cerveau n‘aime pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu’il s'est passé...

\- Sans blague.

\- ... alors, à chaque fois, il me réveille en plein milieu. D'où la paralysie et presque toujours le cauchemar qui continue, je serais incapable de dire si ça dure dix secondes ou dix minutes. On dirait des heures.

\- Et tu te crois dans une pièce qui brûle ?

\- Je vois des flammes, je les entends crépiter mais je peux pas remuer d'un millimètre. Ça s'appelle des hallucinations hypnopompiques.

\- Mais tu peux pas continuer comme ça quand même !

\- Non. Quand ma mère m'a emmené consulter, je faisais juste des cauchemars. Les parasomnies ont commencé après. En soi, ce que j'ai n’est pas un problème. C'est plutôt la fréquence. Si ça se calme pas d'ici les vacances, il faudra que j’aille passer des examens à l'hôpital.

Axel souffla très fort.

\- Bon, okay. Je vais arrêter de chercher des remèdes de grand-mère contre l'insomnie.

\- Mais merci, vraiment. À part maman, personne d'autre s'est donné autant de mal pour moi.

\- C'est normal, Ven. Et puis, pour être complètement honnête aussi, je cherchais aussi à te distraire un peu et à te remonter le moral. Pour que tu te sentes soutenu et, tu vois, entouré quoi. Je me disais que c’était peut-être...

Axel gambergeait rarement, il était plutôt du genre qui parle d'une traite. Le voir tourner autour du pot comme ça était plutôt agaçant car Ven savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Axel, dit-il pour essayer de couper court à la conversation.

Sauf que maintenant que le sujet était sur le tapis, Axel avait retrouvé tout son aplomb.

\- Ven, il faut que t’en parles. Je sais que t’as pas envie et je comprends pourquoi mais...

Ven garda le silence. Le visage fermé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Axel poursuivit.

\- Je sais que si t’en parles ça devient tout de suite plus réel mais Ven... ça fait deux mois, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de -

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Et puisque tu sais que je veux pas en parler, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes, l'interrompit Ven d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Vani.

Un calme orageux emplit la pièce pendant que les deux amis se mesuraient du regard. Ils sursautèrent de concert quand un coup de sonnette retentit.

\- Sauvé par le gong, dit Axel en adressant à Ven un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Celui-ci se hâta d'aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants et Axel laissa échapper un soupir plus profond que l’Allégorie de la Caverne.

\- Tout a toujours un rapport avec Vani, marmonna-t-il avant de le suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_School bell rings, walk me home_  
_ Sidewalk chalk covered in snow_  
_ Lost my gloves, you give me one_  
_ "Wanna hang out?" Yeah, sounds like fun_  
_ Video games, you pass me a note_  
_ Sleeping in tents_  
_ It's nice to have a friend_

Taylor Swift - It's nice to have a friend

* * *

La séance d'étude en groupe fut une réussite.

Après Axel, c'était Ienzo qui était arrivé le premier et qui, en attendant les autres, avait investi la cuisine. Ven l'avait regardé traverser l’appartement, lourdement chargé de son sac de cours et d'un autre au contenu moins évident.

À l'inverse de Ven, Ienzo adorait la chimie et les matières scientifiques en général. Le voyant s'étaler sur le plan de travail de sa mère avec des racines de gingembre et d'autres ingrédients qui auraient été à leur place dans un cours de potions à Poudlard, Ven avait battu en retraite. Ienzo était trop soigneux et bien élevé pour ne pas nettoyer derrière lui de toute façon.

Les filles arrivèrent ensuite, emplissant la pièce d'un babillage tranquille pendant qu'elles installaient leurs affaires sur la grande table.

La populaire Kairi, la reine du bal dans toute sa perfection, et gentille avec ça. La discrète Naminé qu'on entendait peu car elle préférait s’exprimer avec les pastels sans lesquels elle ne se déplaçait jamais. Et enfin, Xion, réservée quand on ne la connaissait pas encore mais qui cachait, sous ses dehors fragiles, une loyauté sans faille et un humour taquin.

Xion posa ses affaires à côté de celles d'Axel et ses deux amies prirent les places voisines, encouragées à rester groupées pour éviter que cette belle table d'étude ne tourne à la séance de bécotage.

Xion et Axel n'étaient pas concernés puisqu'ils étaient les célibataires de la bande - les vrais célibataires, ceux qui assumaient leur statut. Ils étaient très proches pourtant, tant que des rumeurs circulaient régulièrement sur eux dans les couloirs de l'école. Cela ne se produirait pourtant jamais, comme ils aimaient à en rire, « même s’ils avaient été les deux derniers êtres humains de la planète ». Xion avait trop de poitrine pour Axel qui, de son côté, n'en avait pas assez au goût de son amie. Nope. _Not happening._

Riku et Sora arrivèrent juste après. Riku était grand, beau et tellement cool que tous les mecs de l'école auraient donné n’importe quoi pour être lui - à l'exception des quelques-uns qui auraient tout donné pour être _en_ lui, comme aimait à le préciser Axel. Il avait aussi de bonnes notes et une petite amie qui adorait le dessiner. Naminé supportait plutôt bien la pression qui allait de pair avec cette relation qui lui valait la jalousie et l’inimité de presque toutes les filles de l'école. Heureusement, Kairi était sa meilleure amie ; cela lui conférait une forme d’immunité diplomatique qui la mettait à l'abri des envieuses qui auraient pu avoir l'idée de lui jeter autre chose qu'un regard noir.

Sora, lui, était le veinard drôle et sympa qui avait conquis la fille la plus convoitée de toutes. Lui, Kairi et Riku étaient amis d'enfance, et l’heureux couple filait le parfait amour depuis le collège et tout le monde aurait parié sur leur mariage à venir.

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place de l'autre côté de la table. Chacun avait plus ou moins étalé ses cours devant lui et le bois disparaissait presque sous les cahiers, les classeurs et les feuilles volantes. Ils se mirent à discuter de l'organisation de la séance à proprement parler.

Ienzo avait les meilleures notes de toute la classe et il était davantage venu aider les autres que réviser. Riku était fort en Anglais et rassembla autour de lui Xion et Sora qui avaient bien besoin d'un coup de main. Il était midi trente quand le dernier membre du groupe daigna enfin se montrer, en retard comme d'habitude et sa guitare sur le dos.

Demyx se fichait pas mal de l'école, si ce n'était pour ses amis et l'expérience de vie que représentait le lycée. Il serait une pop star ou ne serait pas. Il avait le talent et tout ce qu'il fallait : la voix, le physique, la présence et cette flemme désinvolte qui le caractérisait sans arriver à cacher sa détermination. Il avait regardé trop d’épisodes de _Glee _et avait une tendance (parfois heureuse, parfois douteuse) à se lancer dans n'importe quelle chanson qui lui passait par la tête. Ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenu et continueraient à le faire, n'ayant jamais rien exigé d'autre de leur fils que ce qui l'amenait chez Ven en cette froide journée : qu'il décroche son Bac. Même s’il se contenterait de passer au raz des pâquerettes, il ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir la moyenne en math sans l'aide de Ienzo.

Ce dernier sortit enfin de la cuisine et distribua à la ronde des tasses remplies d'un liquide fumant que nous qualifierons d'ambré pour rester positif. Kairi plissa le nez.

\- Ew ! fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

\- On dirait du détergent, dit Axel en regardant la sienne avec un air dubitatif.

\- C’est l'odeur du gingembre, les rassura Ienzo.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Xion, soupçonneuse. T’as passé tout ce temps dans la cuisine à préparer du thé au gingembre ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C 'est une infusion de thé noir au gingembre frais, citron et miel d'acacia, avec un boost de vitamines, d'acides aminés et d'Oméga 3. Quoi ? Tous ces comprimés sont en délivrance libre !

Un lourd silence plana sur le groupe pendant que chacun baissait sur son mug un regard méfiant. À la surface, Ven vit flotter de fines bulles qui trahissaient la présence de l'huile que Ienzo avait ajoutée, sans doute quelques gouttes dans chaque tasse. Après une brève hésitation, il se dit qu'il avait essayé cinq stimulants différents et qu'il pouvait bien faire honneur à celui que son ami s'était donné la peine de préparer.

Il prit une gorgée brûlante, aspirant au passage les gouttelettes d'huile (oméga 3 signifiait poisson mais il prit le parti de ne pas y penser). Il sentait sur lui le regard de ses compagnons à qui il servait un peu malgré lui de sujet-test et s’il grimaça, ce ne fut qu'à cause de la température du liquide.

\- Alors ? Demande Ienzo, que tout ce chichi agaçait.

D'un côté, Ven le comprenait. À quoi bon son statut de petit génie (surtout en chimie !) si ses propres amis remettaient en question ses compétences à la première tisane ? Ce n'était pas _bon_, inutile de mentir, mais c’était parfaitement buvable. Surtout comparé aux autres stimulants qu'il avait ingurgité.

\- On sent seulement le gingembre et un peu le citron, tout le reste est masqué derrière.

Ienzo adressa à la tablée un "AH !" victorieux et chacun trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse. À peu près tout le monde avait besoin de son aide, aussi était-il dans leur intérêt de mettre de l'eau dans leur vin - en l'occurence, leur thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs révisions. Riku avait déplacé son petit groupe d'Anglais autour de la table basse du salon, à l'autre bout de la pièce, où Sora et Xion travaillaient à mi-voix leur prononciation en vue de l'examen oral. Ienzo, plus ou moins installé près de Demyx, allait et venait entre les autres pour donner un coup de main.

Ven poursuivit sa synthèse du cours d'histoire, comptant en faire profiter ses amis. Il la boucla en une heure et la fit passer à Kairi dont c'était la matière préférée. Elle la relut, la valida, puis Sora dégaina sa tablette pour en scanner les pages et les envoyer à tout le monde.

\- Mais y a une imprimante dans le bureau de ma mère, tu sais.

Sora lui jeta sa gomme à la tête et le manqua.

\- Et l'environnement ?! C 'est plus écologique comme ça !

\- On a du papier recyclé…

\- Laisse-le donc s'amuser, il adore son nouveau joujou, dit Xion.

Sora serra contre lui sa Galaxy Tab, comme pour la protéger de la médisance de ses compagnons.

\- C'est pas un jouet ! protesta-t-il un peu trop vivement.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, on lui dira...

Un rire généralisé fit rougir l'intéressé, puis Ienzo remit bon ordre dans le groupe qui se reprit le travail. Laissant reposer ses notes d'histoire, Ven sortit son cours de maths. Autant profiter de la présence de Ienzo pour se frotter aux probabilités et aux équations du troisième degré. Il n'était pas mauvais en maths mais avec les problèmes de concentration qu'entraînait le manque de sommeil, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui non plus.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était à mettre sur le compte de la potion miraculeuse de Ienzo ou de l'idée d'Axel de ne pas rester seul, mais Ven somnola peu et travailla plus efficacement qu’il ne l'avait fait depuis le début des examens.

La séance se prolongea jusqu'à dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle ni Ven ni les autres n'étaient plus du tout capables de se concentrer. Mais tous étaient ravis du résultat, à tel point que lorsque Riku suggéra qu'ils remettent ça le lendemain, la réponse fut positive et unanime. Ils laissèrent toutes leurs affaires en l'état, répandues sur la table.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas embêter ta mère ? s'enquit tout de même Ienzo.

\- Mais oui, t'en fais pas. Ces derniers temps, elle rentre super tard. Si ça se trouve, elle va même pas remarquer. Et puis même, c'est pour la bonne cause, vous venez pas faire la teuf.

Le jeune homme se laissa convaincre et sortit derrière Demyx.

Il ne resta rapidement plus qu'Axel, qui entreprit de ranger les chaises de la terrasse pendant que Ven faisait le tour de la table pour récolter les mugs - tous vides, il fallait le préciser. Ils s'acquittèrent de ces tâches dans un silence un peu alourdi encore par les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangé avant que les autres ne les rejoignent.

Rapidement, il ne resta plus rien d'autre sur la table que les affaires qui devaient y rester. Ven se demandait quel genre de repas lui et sa mère pourraient arranger sur la table du salon quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

Axel n'écoutait pas. Il se demandait s'il devait partir ou rester.

De base, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider Ven. C'était son truc, c'était ce qu'il faisait : protéger ses amis, d'eux-mêmes s'il le fallait. Les soutenir. Ven était son ami et Axel savait que pour certaines choses, il ne voulait juste pas de son aide mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Il aurait préféré rester, au moins jusqu'au retour de sa mère, pour ne pas le laisser seul. Mais s'il lui en voulait encore d'avoir évoqué Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé, il aurait peut-être été plus malin de s'éclipser maintenant pour éviter une dispute.

Axel était célibataire et, comme Xion, ce statut ne lui posait aucun problème. Il y avait Ienzo et Demyx, qui se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps que tout le monde les considérait ensemble pour simplifier. Demyx ne vivait que pour sa musique, quant à Ienzo - son premier fan - il était trop absorbé par tous ses bouquins pour calculer autre chose que des maths. Il fallait les voir pour le croire mais c'etait comme ça. Le cas de Ven était différent : il n'assumait pas d'être célibataire parce qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était fait plaquer.

À sa décharge, Vanitas ne s'était pas fendu d'un mot sur le pourquoi du comment. Il s'était juste barré du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Axel comprenait que Ven ait du mal à tourner la page mais ça faisait des semaines, il fallait qu'il lâche l'affaire. Et puis, même s’il ne l’aurait jamais dit devant lui, Axel trouvait que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus mal assorti que ces deux-là et que Vanitas n'était pas un mec pour Ven. Il fumait, buvait, il était jaloux à crever (avec Axel en tête de sa liste de paranoïaque, comme si Ven avait été capable d'infidélité ou de mensonge !) et en plus - surtout - Axel le soupçonnait d'être violent.

À ce sujet-là, il n'avait pas pu se taire. Quand il avait interrogé Ven sur les bleus qu 'il avait au poignet, des bleus qui n’avaient pas été là la veille et dont il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Tifa puisse être responsable, son ami s'était empourpré du cou au front. Il avait brassé de l'air, la panique allant croissant dans son regard à chaque seconde qui passait sans qu'il n'arrive à produire une excuse valable. Il avait finalement essayé de rembarrer Axel en lui disant que ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Redis-moi ça sans bafouiller, pour voir ? avait demandé Axel, peiné. Je peux pas fermer les yeux sur un truc pareil, Ven. Si j'étais ce genre de personne, tu voudrais pas de moi comme ami. S’il te fait peur, il faut-

Ven avait sursauté. Axel s'était attendu à de la honte, à de la gêne, à de l'inquiétude peut-être. Aussi avait-il été surpris quand Ven avait paru stupéfait et un peu vexé.

\- Peur ? De _Vani_ ? Non mais ça va pas bien ?

Son indignation avait été sincère et Axel avait douté sans laisser tomber pour autant.

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Ça arrive tous les jours, ce genre de trucs. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

\- T’as fumé un truc ou quoi ? Vani ne me ferait jamais de mal !

\- Non ? Alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça.

Ven avait rougi de plus belle. Son incapacité à mentir l'avait empêché de continuer à nier. Les joues en feu, il avait planté son regard dans celui d'Axel.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Ecoute, je sais de quoi ça l'air mais je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien. En sécurité.

Axel avait eu envie de remettre en question sa conception de la sécurité, mais il n’avait qu'à regarder son ami pour voir qu'il disait la vérité. Par la suite, pourtant, il s'était fait un devoir d'observer le comportement de Ven quand il était avec Vanitas. Il n'avait plus jamais rien vu de suspect et Ven n'était jamais plus heureux qu’en sa compagnie. Pourtant, Axel persistait à croire qu’il aurait été beaucoup mieux avec un mec comme Sora, par exemple.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Axel émergea de ses pensées comme on sort la tête de l'eau. Ven le regardait, son smartphone à la main, les bras ballants. Il semblait abattu et Axel oublia aussitôt tous ses questionnements. Il était rare que Ven affiche autre chose qu'une image joyeuse et positive mais, en ce moment, il était trop fatigué pour jouer la comédie.

\- Rien, j'étais dans la lune.

\- Tu rentres ?

Axel hésita.

\- C’était qui, au téléphone ?

Ven fourra son portable dans sa poche.

\- Ma mère. Elle ne rentre pas ce soir.

\- Non ? Elle va revenir dormir quand même ?

\- Probablement pas. Elle a un grand canapé dans son bureau et quand elle travaille vraiment tard, elle dort là.

\- Ça craint qu'elle doive faire autant d'heures sup'. Surtout en ce moment.

\- Elle fait toujours ça à cette période de l'année. Comme ça, elle a plus de temps libre pendant que je suis en vacances. Fais pas cette tête, ça va... Ça change rien pour moi, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait m'aider de toute façon.

Axel n'était pas convaincu et ça se voyait sur son visage.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? offrit-il.

Il s'attendait à un refus net et immédiat, typique de Ven qui ne détestait rien plus que de déranger (même quand son entourage ne demandait que ça). À la place, il se mit à protester mollement.

\- Mais ça va... et puis tu vas pas découcher comme ça, en pleine période d'examens.

\- Si je rentre, je laisse mes affaires là, comme les autres. Je vais plus étudier ce soir de toute façon.

\- Mais et tes parents ?

\- Ça coûte rien de demander.

Ce qu'il fit sans laisser à Ven le temps de trouver un autre argument. Comme Axel était un relativement bon élève, doublé d'un plutôt gentil garçon, et qu'il suivait un aîné qui avait placé la barre très haut en matière de conneries, ses parents lui passaient à près tout du moment qu'il resta modéré. Passer une nuit chez son meilleur ami, même en cette période, ce n'était même pas deux sur l'Echelle de Reno. Surtout quand l'ami en question s'appelait Ventus Lockhart, alias le mec le plus raisonnable du monde (tant qu'il n’était pas question de son ex.) Axel n'appela même pas ses parents, il envoya un texto. La réponse arriva rapidement.

\- Et voilà, c'est réglé, dit-il à son ami qui attendait, mine de rien.

Même s'il avait (un peu) protesté, Ven eut l'air plutôt content. Il se fendit d'un petit sourire et Axel abandonna son portable sur la table.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. T'as pas faim, toi ?

\- Si. Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me demander quand ma mère a appelé.

\- Bon ben j'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à fouiller les placards et le frigo.

Ven suivit Axel, l'air trop fatigué (et peut-être heureux aussi) pour ne pas laisser faire. Axel, comme chez lui, se mit à ouvrir armoires et réfrigérateur. Il y avait des œufs et des légumes dans le bac du frigo, des pâtes et du riz dans un placard, de la sauce _arrabiata_ en bocal, des fish-sticks dans le freezer. Axel, en toute logique, décida de faire des crêpes.

Ils s'y mirent à deux pour préparer la pâte mais quand vint le moment de cuire les crêpes, Axel fit tout un numéro pour s'en occuper seul. Il entreprit donc de les faire sauter avec moult singeries.

Lorsque la première crêpe se retrouva par terre, il défendit son honneur de pâtissier : la première est toujours ratée ! Quand la deuxième suivit le même chemin, il blâma la poêle (depuis quand les produits Tefal sont-ils fiables, franchement ?). Ven avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors il en tenta une troisième qu'il fit à peine semblant d'essayer de rattraper.

Elle s'éclata sur le carrelage tandis qu'ils éclataient de rire. Satisfait, Axel accepta de se servir d'une spatule avant de gâcher tout le repas.

Ils prirent des tours pour tenir la poêle, rangeant et nettoyant la cuisine, et mangèrent les crêpes à mesure qu'elles se posaient sur l'assiette. Une fois rassasiés, ils s'échouèrent devant la télévision, juste à temps pour ne pas rater le début de _Doctor Who_.

Axel était plutôt content de lui. Puisque Ven lui avait dit la vérité à propos de ses problèmes, il pouvait arrêter de chercher des solutions inutiles et essayer de l'aider vraiment. Et jusque là, il avait l'impression que son ami passait de bons moments. C’était tout ce qu’il voulait.

La belle humeur de Ven se maintint jusqu'à ce qu'ils éteignent la télévision. Il était vingt-trois heures trente et ils n'étaient pas en vacances, ils ne pouvaient pas rester éveillés jusqu'à l'aube. En dépit de sa fatigue, la perspective d'aller dormir ruina le moral de Ven en trois secondes chrono. Il n'en dit rien.

En silence, il se prépara à se coucher. Axel le suivit, utilisant la brosse à dents neuve que son ami dénicha pour lui dans le placard sous l'évier.

Il dormait d'ordinaire dans le canapé-lit de la troisième chambre, un fourre-tout qui contenait un bureau dont Tifa se servait peu et dont les murs étaient décorés par la collection de skateboards de Ven qui en avait acheté quelques-unes avant de renoncer au profit du roller. Ce soir-là, cependant, il suivit son ami. Il s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre et le regarda aller jusqu'à son lit comme un condamné marche vers l'échafaud. Ven s'assit et le regarda, interrogateur.

Axel mit du temps à parler, cherchant les bons mots avant de décider qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six formulations possibles.

\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

Ven rougit et Axel jura intérieurement.

Vanitas ne s'était jamais privé de faire ses remarques en public. Tout le monde (toute l'école, élèves ou profs, Tifa, les gens du skate park, des inconnus croisés dans la rue) l'avait déjà entendu faire des sous-entendus (en général peu subtils) ou accuser ouvertement Axel d'avoir des vues sur Ven. Axel avait perdu beaucoup de temps à jurer l'inverse, à essayer de le convaincre qu'il se trompait (c'était la pure vérité) avant d'arrêter de relever. Personne ne prenait Vanitas au sérieux à ce sujet.

Mais Ven, à force de l'entendre, avait fini par intégrer l'idée, d'une certaine façon. Comme Axel ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais Axel savait qu'en prononçant ces mots, la première pensée de Ven serait pour Vani, pour se demander ce qu'il en dirait.

Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour voir que c'etait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Axel se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

\- En toute amitié, évidemment. Peut-être qu’avoir quelqu’un près de toi changera quelque chose.

Ça sonnait faux même si c'était vrai. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que ça aurait été à son mec de faire ça, s’il en avait eu un. Ven avait besoin d'aide et Vanitas n'était pas là.

Axel pouvait suivre le fil de ses propres pensées dans les yeux de Ven. Après un instant, les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissèrent sous le coup la défaite.

\- Je veux bien. On peut toujours essayer.

Debout à côté du lit, Axel enleva tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son tee-shirt. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet en se glissant sous la couverture. Quelques secondes gênées s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles il resta raide et immobile. Il se trouvait ridicule tout en ayant du mal à se départir de son embarras. Finalement, avec des gestes lents, au cas où il se ferait rembarrer, il se tourna vers l'autre occupant du lit et tendit un bras vers lui. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, Ven se roula en boule, tout contre lui. Axel l'enlaça.

Au bout d'un court instant, Ven se mit à trembler. Sur le point de lui demander s'il y avait un problème, Axel sentit un truc chaud mouiller son haut et referma la bouche. Il attendit un peu pour être sûr de pas se tromper mais la sensation persista et s'étendit. Ven pleurait.

La gorge serrée, Axel le serra plus fort. Conscient de l'effort qu’il devait fournir pour sangloter sans bruit dans ce silence, il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il fallut à Ven plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir répondre d'une voix pas trop humide.

\- De quoi ?

De ne pas être Vanitas, pensa Axel, mais il répondit :

\- De rien, t'inquiète. Dors.

Ven n'insista pas. Axel ne dit plus rien et se borna à le tenir contre lui. Lentement, il sentit s'espacer les pleurs qui le secouaient.

Axel avait cent fois juré ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour Ven. Cent fois, à haute et forte voix, Axel avait menti. Mais c'etait un blanc mensonge, être honnête sur ce point aurait été une grosse erreur.

Vanitas ne lui aurait plus laissé une minute de répit et Ven n'aurait pas apprécié le résultat non plus. À long terme, ça aurait sans doute abîmé leur amitié et, franchement, ça n’en valait pas le coup. Donner raison à Vanitas qui était déjà sur le sentier de la guerre (qui vivait littéralement dessus) et n'accepterait jamais d'écouter ce qu'Axel avait à dire d'autre ? Hors de question. Surtout pour la vétille dont il s'agissait réellement.

Axel avait été attiré par Ven. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti vibrer en lui une corde dont, jusque là, il avait ignoré l'existence. C'était un lundi, le jour de leur entrée au lycée, et ça avait duré une quinzaine de minutes.

Il l'admettait volontiers (quoique pas en public), ce quart d'heure avait été le plus intense de sa vie. À la seconde où il l'avait aperçu, il avait su qu'il fallait qu'il le rejoigne, qu'il le touche, qu’il lui parle. C 'était ce qu'il avait fait, et le phénomène s'était dissipé aussitôt qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter.

Il y avait gagné un ami - le meilleur, rien de moins. Mais Axel avait été déçu, il s'en souvenait bien. L'amour, pour lui, était un oiseau rare qu'on chantait à la radio, qu'on jouait au cinéma et qu'on écrivait dans les livres : il connaissait son sujet mais il attendait encore de le voir de ses propres yeux. Ce jour-là, quand il avait vu le profil de Ven se détacher au milieu du décor comme si son visage avait été dix fois plus net que tout le reste, il y avait cru. Et aujourd'hui, plus de deux ans après, il attendait toujours.

Il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'il avait cru voir en Ven, ce matin de septembre où la terre avait cessé de tourner simplement parce qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel depuis, ni pour Ven, ni pour un autre.

Il aurait bien aimé, pourtant, tomber amoureux. Mais ça avait l'air d'arriver à tout le monde sauf lui.

Ils n'étaient couchés que depuis quelques minutes quand Ven arrêta de pleurer et cessa de masquer le son de sa respiration. Celle-ci se fit plus lente et profonde et, rapidement, il s'endormit. Axel ne fut pas surpris. Entre le manque de sommeil, le stress et maintenant les larmes, il y aurait eu de quoi assommer n'importe qui.

Sa position n'était pas la plus confortable mais il ne bougea pas, décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder Ven dans ses bras et, par ce contact, lui apporter soutien et réconfort. Ou du moins l'espérait-il. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que, dans son sommeil, Ven ne capte rien des stimuli extérieurs.

Axel soupira à nouveau. Ça allait être une longue nuit. Il espérait que ça vaudrait le coup.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Je voudrais remercier Nessotherly pour son travail sur ce chapitre en particulier. En le lisant vous allez le trouver bien je pense, il y a de l’action et je savais depuis longtemps quoi écrire mais je sais pas pourquoi, ça a été une vraie purge et j’ai mis des semaines à en venir à bout. Donc on dit merci à celle qui s’est tapé les espaces en trop, les virgules manquantes, le convertisseur d’écriture manuscrite qui transforme mes “a” en “e”, les répétitions, les anglicismes et les phrases en kit. Si j’avais posté ce chapitre en l’ayant seulement relu moi-même, vous auriez sous les yeux le Chapitre de la Honte (parce que c’est ce que j’ai ressenti en voyant revenir le fichier...) alors tout le monde se lève pour... Danette *SBOUM!!!*

* * *

_Step out of your cage and onto the stage  
_ _It’s time to start playing your part  
_ _Freedom awaits, open the gates  
_ _Open your mind, freedom’s a state_

Depeche Mode, _Freestate _

* * *

Axel s'était endormi. Il fut tiré de son sommeil vers une heure du matin et gambergea un peu avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était et de la raison pour laquelle il s’y trouvait. Quand il eut les idées plus claires, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Ven. Il se redressa d'un seul coup.

Son ami n'était pas allé loin. Toujours dans le lit mais assis contre le mur à sa tête, il pédalait à l’envers, lentement, ses talons glissant sur le matelas. C'était ce mouvement qui avait réveillé Axel et ce dernier, dépité, ne put que constater l’inutilité de sa présence.

Le souffle court, Ven avait les yeux ouverts et fixes. A l’instant où Axel se disait que c'était très calme en comparaison des crises de Reno, son ami ouvrit la bouche sur un long hurlement.

Le cri, sur lequel la voix de Ven s'érailla au bout de quelques secondes, choqua Axel qui s'y attendait pourtant. Tous ses poils se hérissèrent - même son cuir chevelu se referma sur son crâne comme une grande main. Il entendit frapper contre un mur ou au plafond, il n'aurait pas su dire avec précision.

Ven n'en finissait pas de crier, s’époumonant sans discontinuer ; son visage trempé de larmes apparaissait dans la lueur verte des chiffres de son réveil. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les pleurs qu'il s'était donné tant de peine à réprimer avant de s'endormir. Ces larmes-ci coulaient librement et en abondance. Il continuait de reculer contre le mur comme s'il essayait de rentrer dedans.

Avec un soupir, Axel s'assit à côté de Ven en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher et attendit en regardant l'heure sur le réveil.

La crise dura six très longues minutes. Même en comprenant ce qui se passait, c’était aussi horrible à voir et à entendre que quand il était petit. Son cœur battait trop fort, comme si Ven lui avait communiqué une partie de son angoisse.

Comme Reno à l'époque, il se calma subitement. Il cessa de hurler et de bouger, laissant la place à un silence assourdissant troublé uniquement par ses halètements. Et progressivement, son corps s'affaissa, ses yeux se refermèrent. En l'espace de deux minutes, il s'était rendormi, tassé sur lui-même comme un mannequin qu'on aurait oublié là.

Dans la quiétude nocturne restaurée, Axel entendait les battements affolés de son propre cœur qui n'allait, lui, pas se calmer si vite.

Avec précaution, il déplaça Ven pour le recoucher, réarrangeant ses membres inertes. Il devait être encore plus épuisé qu'il n'en avait l'air pour dormir aussi profondément car il ne moufta pas, même quand Axel le souleva pour le ramener au centre du lit, la tête sur l'oreiller.

Axel se recoucha à son tour. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'assoupir et, quand il y parvint, il ne trouva qu'un sommeil agité et superficiel. C'est pour cette raison que la deuxième crise de Ven le réveilla. Dans le cas contraire, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarquée.

Il n'y eut ni cris, ni grands gestes : ce furent des gémissements qui attirèrent son attention et lui firent ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Il sursauta et faillit hurler. Ven avait les yeux ouverts, lui aussi. Il était tourné vers Axel et son regard semblait rivé sur lui.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Si Ven regardait quelque chose, ça ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Les yeux écarquillés mais secs, la respiration saccadée entre deux geignements, il frémissait.

Une de ses mains était crispée sur le drap entre eux et, après un instant de réflexion, Axel posa la sienne dessus. Ven ne remarqua rien mais c'etait mieux que de rester couché à le regarder sans rien faire, et il ne pouvait quand même pas lui tourner le dos.

Axel resta où il était, attendant que ça passe. Quelle nuit de merde...

Sans surprise, Ven se calma spontanément après un moment. Axel resta allongé à se demander s'il n'allait pas se relever, sans parvenir à se décider et à force d'hésiter, se mit à somnoler.

Il était à moitié endormi quand la main de Ven se retira de sous la sienne et que le matelas remua. Axel leva la tête avec un grognement.

\- Dors, lui dit Ven à voix basse.

Axel se souvint que son ami ne dormait que des moitiés de nuit. Ce devait être l'heure à laquelle il se levait. Tranquillisé, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et sombra pour de bon.

Il faisait jour quand il se réveilla enfin. Le réveil indiquait 11h20 et Ven n'était nulle part en vue. Axel ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla.

Il trouva Ven assoupi devant la télé - qui lui demandait s'il était toujours en train de regarder Netflix - et se replia silencieusement dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre de Nesquick.

Ven se leva peu de temps après et le rejoignit. Axel, toujours prévenant, lui prépara la même boisson et ils restèrent assis en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. L'absence de conversation ne gênait pas Axel. Cela lui évitait de s'étendre sur l'idée totalement inutile qu'il avait eue et sur l'échec critique qui s'en était suivi.

Ven avait - littéralement - une tête de déterré. Celle du gars qui n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on l'exhume et qui n'aurait rien aimé tant que retourner dans son trou. Axel ne dit rien, le laissant émerger à son aise.

Cependant, une heure plus tard, aucun changement ne semblait se profiler à l’horizon. Ven s’était traîné jusqu'au canapé et s'y était ré-effondré. Il aurait paru endormi s'il n'avait pas, de loin en loin, ouvert les yeux pour suivre l'heure.

Axel en faisait autant : installé dans le salon, il traînait sur Facebook pour tuer le temps. À mesure que celui-ci passait, son inquiétude grandissait. Vu l'état de décomposition de Ven, il se demandait comment ça allait se passer avec les autres. Il semblait trop fatigué pour tenir assis, alors toute une après-midi de révisions ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu annuler et le laisser dormir ? Que pourrait-il bien faire de constructif en étant abruti de fatigue ?

Son inquiétude s'avéra pourtant inutile. À une heure moins le quart, Ven se leva et quitta la pièce. Quand il revint, il était habillé et, cinq minutes plus tard, Sora arrivait.

Axel observa sans mot dire la métamorphose qui s'opérait à l'insu du nouvel arrivant, que Ven accueillit naturellement. Il présentait la même façade que la veille : fatigué car il ne pouvait pas totalement le cacher, mais toujours avenant et gentil.

Axel le regarda discuter avec Sora en attendant les autres. Silencieux, il comprenait que Ven avait simplement laissé tomber le masque devant lui et se demandait si sa mère avait bien conscience de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait.

A une heure trente, tout le monde était là - même Demyx, arrivé avec Ienzo qui avait pris sur lui d'éviter que son ami soit en retard. Le premier tenta de se lancer dans une reprise de _We are young_ mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par le second qui menaçait ni plus ni moins de confisquer sa guitare. Tout le monde, Demyx le premier, savait qu’il l'aurait fait. A deux heures moins le quart, le groupe était installé au calme autour de la table, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille.

Il fallut un moment à Axel pour parvenir à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux avaient tendance à aller, sans trop se soucier de son avis sur la question, de son cours de maths à Ven, assis en face de lui. Axel essayait de concilier cette image de bonhommie fatiguée avec celle qu'il avait encore eu sous les yeux une heure plus tôt. Ven, penché sur sa synthèse d'histoire, ne semblait pas conscient de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

Plus que trois jours, s'encouragea Axel en sortant sa calculatrice de son sac. Encore cinq examens et ce serait - enfin ! - les vacances.

* * *

Pire. Météo. Du _monde_.

Il avait neigé lundi et mardi jusqu'en fin d’après-midi. Puis il avait fait moins cinq pendant la nuit d'après et il s’était mis à pleuvoir dès l'aube.

De véritables trombes d'eau, pile pendant l'heure où Ven était sur le chemin de l'école. Vie de merde. Et depuis, il bruinait non-stop.

Après l'examen de maths - le dernier de la session, Ô soulagement -, il avait décliné l'invitation de ses amis qui voulaient aller tester l’_escape game_ qui avait ouvert pas loin pour fêter ça. Ven, qui estimait s'être assez fait chauffer les méninges comme ça, préféra rentrer tranquillement de son côté, dans le but non dissimulé de s'écrouler dans son lit. Il dormait mieux le jour que la nuit et les vacances allaient lui permettre de récupérer.

Il était conscient qu'adopter un rythme à ce point incompatible avec les horaires du lycée était fatalement une mauvaise idée. Ça ne pouvait que se retourner contre lui, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. S'il pouvait se payer les vingt heures de sieste dont il avait besoin pour _survivre_, il aurait peut-être les idées assez claires pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes et éventuellement trouver une solution.

Focalisé sur cette idée, Ven marchait d'un pas rapide vers son lit, en évitant tas de neige fondue et plaques de verglas. Ce qu'il n'esquiva pas, par contre, ce furent les pavés ultra-lisses et mouillés du passage à niveau qui luisaient sous le ciel gris.

Ven dérapa sans tomber, titubant trois pas avant de s'arrêter brutalement avec un cri de douleur. Il en perdit son sac qui, accroché à son épaule par une seule lanière, s'étala par terre dans (répétition) un bruit qui sonnait comme "Ça t'apprendra à y fourrer ta trousse sans la fermer !"

Il se stabilisa avec de grands gestes désordonnés, cloué sur place. Quand il retrouva enfin assez d'équilibre pour tenir debout, il baissa la tête pour voir ce qui le retenait. Et jura grossièrement.

Son pied s'était enfoncé de travers dans le creux du rail rempli d'eau glacée. Il tenta de tirer dessus mais un éclair de douleur fulgura dans sa jambe sans que son pied ne bouge d'un iota. A la seconde tentative, plus douce mais tout aussi infructueuse, il comprit ce qui se passait et pourquoi il n’avait aucune chance de s'arracher de là de cette façon.

Ce matin-là, il s'était de nouveau assoupi sur le canapé, trois heures après s'être levé et habillé. Il s'était réveillé en retard, était parti en trombe et, dans sa précipitation, il avait enfilé ses baskets plutôt que de prendre le temps de mettre ses Caterpillar. Il avait passé tout l'examen de maths à remuer ses orteils gelés et à rêver de les coller contre une bouillotte en se couchant. Il avait eu les pieds trempés toute la matinée.

Et maintenant, sa chaussure imbibée, enfoncée dans le rail et immergée dans l'eau qui remplissait ce dernier, retenait son pied par effet de succion.

Ça ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il était là mais il eut soudain l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il eut soudain très chaud. Si un train venait à passer, il allait mourir parce qu'il avait mis ses Nike.

Luttant contre la panique qui commençait à monter, Ven s'agenouilla tant bien que mal et entreprit de défaire ses lacets. Il s'acharna pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité mais le double nœud - qu'il ne défaisait jamais - n'offrait aucune prise, resserré par l'eau dont il était trempé depuis des heures. Et pour couronner le tout, ses doigts étaient gourds de froid parce qu'évidemment, il ne portait pas de gants.

Comme pour venir sanctionner l'horreur et l’urgence de sa situation, l'alarme qui se trouvait à côté du passage à niveau se déclencha. Il n'y avait pas de barrières mais le bruit seul suffit à lui insuffler une terreur sans nom. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans l'espoir d'une illumination. Il vit son sac, hors de sa portée, et rien d'autre. Son cœur battait comme un marteau frappe une enclume et, en désespoir de cause, il recommença à triturer ses lacets. L'oreille tendue dans l'attente (pour le doublon) du train qui approchait, il entendit, sans oser y croire d'abord, des bruits de pas juste derrière lui.

Qui qu’elle soit, la personne qui apparut soudain devant ses yeux comme un miracle de Noël en avance devait se trouver là depuis un petit moment, mais Ven ne se posa pas de questions.

\- Dans mon sac ! dit-il précipitamment. Mes ciseaux !

Le nouveau venu, capuche tirée sur son visage pour se protéger de la pluie, réagit instantanément. Il ouvrit le sac à dos de Ven et fouilla dedans d’interminables secondes. L’instant d'après, il était à genoux près de Ven. Ce dernier se releva pour lui laisser un maximum d'espace et s'efforça de ne pas bouger.

Sans douceur, l'inconnu força la lame au bout arrondi sous le croisillon du laçage, appuyant douloureusement sur le pied de Ven qui ne s’en formalisa pas. Il se serait lui-même coupé le pied s'il avait eu un outil adéquat à disposition.

Ven sentit la vibration du rail avant d'entendre le train qui arrivait et cent pensées incohérentes lui emplirent le crâne comme un vol d'oiseaux effrayés.

_Je vais mourir parce que j'ai pas mis les bonnes chaussures.  
_ _J'ai répondu quoi à la question D3 ?  
_ _Le pauvre mec qui conduit va jamais s’en remettre.  
_ _Ils enverront quand même mes notes à Maman ?  
_ _Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?  
_ _Putain de révolution industrielle à la con !  
_ _Vani..._

Le train apparut à la limite de son champ de vision mais, alors qu’il se demandait s'il allait regarder la mort en face ou fermer les yeux pour l’attendre, l'étau de sa chaussure (pour éviter le doublon à la phrase suivante) se relâcha.

Il baissa un regard hagard sur son pied et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses lacets, tailladés sur toute leur longueur, que son sauveur se relevait d'un bond et passait à l'étape suivante. Heureusement qu'il y avait pensé car Ven, lui, en était incapable.

L'inconnu fléchit les genoux et le ceintura avant de le tirer vers le haut. Ven s'attendait plus ou moins à une redite de sa première tentative mais au lieu de rester obstinément arrimé, il sentit son pied glisser hors de la chaussure et ils s’étalèrent tous les deux à côté des rails.

Il avait dû s'écouler trois minutes, peut-être quatre en comptant large, mais Ven avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans. Gisant sur le sol mouillé, il regarda le train passer devant lui dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il ne bougea pas davantage ensuite, son cœur affolé ralentissant à peine. Il resta prostré à écouter le bruit qui s'éloignait en même temps que sa source, jusqu'à ce qu’il disparaisse totalement.

Ven s'assit lentement. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il serait traumatisé à vie par les chemins de fer mais il était toujours là, même pas esquinté. Tout bien considéré, le bilan était plutôt positif. Enfin, mis à part son pied nu. Sa chaussure, réduite à néant, n'avait pas relâché sa chaussette qui avait probablement subi le même sort.

La vue de son pied rouge de froid lui rappela qu'il ne s'était pas tiré de là par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et il chercha du regard son ange gardien en sweat à capuche.

... Bon, le tableau n'avait en fait rien de très angélique. D’après son gabarit, c'était probablement aussi un adolescent. Mais à en juger par l'usure et la saleté de ses chaussures et de ses habits, le tout bien trop léger pour la saison, il y avait des chances que ce soit un clochard. L'idée d'un garçon de son âge vivant dans la rue par ce temps lui fit mal au ventre.

Qui qu’il fût, il était inconscient. Allongé sur le sol à côté de Ven, immobile, il avait toujours la tête enfoncée dans la capuche de son sweat-shirt.

\- Hé, appela Ven en se rapprochant.

Le déplacement le fit grimacer de douleur. Il s'était tordu la cheville - une écharde à côté de ce à quoi il avait échappé, mais ça piquait quand même.

L'autre ne réagit pas, même lorsque Ven l’appela plus fort ou le secoua un peu par l'épaule.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, finit-il par dire tout haut.

Il fit un bond de surprise quand l'inconnu, qu’il avait cru évanoui, bougea - si on pouvait ainsi qualifier les convulsions qui le secouèrent quand il se mit à tousser.

C'était une sale toux, grasse et râpeuse. On aurait cru qu’il essayait de cracher ses poumons. Ven ne fit pas le moindre geste dans sa direction et tendit plutôt l'oreille : l’inconnu essayait de parler.

Essayer était le mot-clé, malheureusement ; il peinait rien qu'à respirer. Il parvint pourtant à s’arracher quelques mots d’une voix éraillée. "Non", mais aussi, sans doute, "S'il vous plaît" et "Pas retourner là-bas." Ven se rapprocha de son compagnon d'infortune et l'aida à s'assoir. L'autre continua de tousser, prenant involontairement appui sur Ven qui le soutint avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable. Le garçon se calma lentement et se détendit contre lui. Ven aurait dû être gêné par cette intrusion dans son espace personnel mais il y était curieusement indifférent.

Quand enfin le malade cessa de tousser, il pesait contre Ven de tout son poids. Il avait dû perdre connaissance pour de bon. Ven se décala et le rallongea sur le sol.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. À midi en semaine, les gens étaient au travail et, par ce temps, personne ne mettrait le nez dehors à moins d'y être obligé. Sa mère détestait ce raccourci à juste raison, et il ne l’avait emprunté que parce qu’il était tellement pressé de rentrer.

Avec précaution, il se leva et prit appui sur son pied nu. Il fit un pas, puis deux, avant de revenir à son point de départ avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait rien de cassé, la douleur était supportable.

Il n'était plus très loin et seul il aurait sans doute pu rentrer mais que faire du garçon évanoui ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie, Ven n'allait pas le laisser là. Pourtant, il avait été clair : il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Ven n'était pas en état de porter quoi que ce soit, encore moins un poids mort proche du sien, et s’il forçait sur sa cheville, il risquait d'empirer la contusion et de se retrouver immobilisé au bout de cent mètres.

D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Ven sentait son pied s'engourdir et l’autre garçon gisait au sol dans des habits bien trop fins. Ils risquaient plus que des engelures s'il ne réagissait pas très vite.

Sa mère était à une conférence à l'autre bout du pays, l'appeler n'était pas une option. Axel et les autres seraient venus et Ven savait qu’ils auraient pu les porter le reste du chemin mais ils avaient dû laisser leurs portables dans les vestiaires de l'_escape game_…

Il sortit tout de même son téléphone, appela le premier numéro de son répertoire et pria pour ne pas tomber sur la messagerie. Aqua n'était pas toujours joignable, même si elle avait d'excellentes raisons pour ça.

\- Salut Ven, comment ça va ? fit la voix du salut divin à son oreille.

\- Marraine, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Ven, soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Ven, tu as des problèmes ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu ne m'as plus appelée comme ça depuis le collège. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien mais j’ai eu un… accident. Je ne peux pas appeler maman. Tu peux venir?

\- Oui, je viens de terminer ma garde. Tu es où ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'adresse à te donner. Tu peux me géolocaliser ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Euh... Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras là. Fais vite s’il te plaît. Il fait vraiment froid et j'ai perdu une de mes chaussures.

Aqua ne posa pas davantage de questions.

\- Je vois où tu es. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, ne bouge pas.

\- Ça risque pas, répondit-il, mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Ven soupira. L'hôpital où travaillait Aqua était assez près et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle pour saisir l'urgence de la situation. Faute de mieux (?), il remit son portable dans sa poche et se prépara à attendre.

Mais quelque chose le préoccupait. Plus d'une chose en fait, mais surtout l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait quand il jetait un œil vers son sauveur. Le garçon était toujours évanoui, allongé exactement où Ven l'avait laissé. Trop immobile pour que ce ne soit pas effrayant.

Mû autant par l'envie de vérifier que le jeune homme était bien inconscient (et non en train de mourir) que par la curiosité, Ven repoussa la capuche qui masquait sa tête et son visage.

Les joues de l'adolescent avaient le rouge caractéristique de la fièvre. Son front était brûlant, même si, avec ses mains gelées, il était assez dur pour Ven de s'en faire une idée objective. Il écarta une mèche sale du visage inanimé. Hormis ses joues empourprées, le teint de l'inconnu avait à peu près la même couleur que ses cheveux, quelque part entre le gris et le beige. Ven songea à sa propre tête de déterré, à l'épuisement qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher. Il avait l'air en grande forme à côté. Des cernes plus marqués, des joues plus creuses, la peau d'une couleur maladive tendue sur les pommettes plus saillantes...

Ven mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il était réellement en train d'observer sur ce visage blême et quand il le fit, il sentit se rouvrir, quelque part en lui une très vieille blessure. Une douleur qui l'avait suivi toute sa vie, à laquelle il était tellement habitué qu'il en avait ignoré l'existence jusque-là.

Il prit les mains brûlantes du malade dans les siennes et attendit, hagard.

* * *

Lorsque Aqua trouva son filleul à côté de la voie ferrée en contrebas du pont, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fallut qu'elle se rapproche davantage pour apercevoir le visage du garçon étendu au sol et cette vue l'arrêta net.

\- Tu vois la même chose que moi, hein ? Plus je le regarde et moins je suis sûr...

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Ven qui ressemblait à une supplique, pourtant Aqua ne répondit pas. Elle vint s'agenouiller près du jeune sans abri et chercha son pouls - elle le trouva trop lent mais régulier - puis ouvrit sa volumineuse trousse en cuir noir pour y prendre un thermomètre frontal.

Ven resta silencieux pendant qu'elle prenait la température de son bienfaiteur puis lui palpait la gorge, remontant jusque sous sa mâchoire, avant de se tourner enfin vers lui

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi, oui. Je me suis juste tordu la cheville. Tout seul, j'aurais pu rentrer à pied...

\- Tu penses que tu peux m'aider à le monter jusqu'à la voiture ?

Il se leva et testa à nouveau sa jambe.

\- Ça devrait aller.

Ils prirent chacun un des bras du garçon toujours inconscient et le hissèrent sur ses pieds. Cela dû le réveiller car, même s'il trébucha plus d'une fois, il marcha avec eux vers la voiture. Il se remit à tousser en cours de route et cela produisait un son si affreux que Ven lança un regard à Aqua. Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais Ven n’avait pas besoin d’avoir fait médecine pour deviner que ce n'était pas une petite angine. Il ignora la douleur qui lui tenaillait la cheville et se força à ne pas ralentir la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé une ambulance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'y ai pensé mais il ne voulait pas. Ça avait l’air de lui faire peur.

Aqua resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture et Ven se concentra sur sa respiration. Ce n'était pas loin mais la pente était raide et l'air froid lui brûlait la gorge. Son pied nu était glacé jusqu'à l'os.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as prévenue pour ta chaussure, dit-elle pendant qu'ils installaient tant bien que mal leur charge sur la banquette arrière.

Ven lui attacha sa ceinture et s'installa à côté. Aqua attrapa un paquet sur le siège passager et le lui lâcha sur les genoux. Ven découvrit avec une joie intense une bouillotte encore chaude enroulée dans une couverture. Aqua partit récupérer leurs affaires et il s'empressa d'envelopper son pied dans la couverture douillette avant de poser la bouillotte dessus.

Il regarda son compagnon de banquette. En dépit de son état, il se tenait plus ou moins droit, mais Ven n'osa pas lui parler de peur de déclencher une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il se contenta de l'observer.

Ven s'était déjà vu de profil sur des photos et la ressemblance était frappante - même si, vraiment, il avait la mine épanouie en comparaison.

Au retour d’Aqua, il commençait à avoir des picotements dans le pied.

\- Pardon d'avoir été si longue, dit-elle en déposant son fardeau sur le siège passager. (Ven l'entendit fouiller dans sa sacoche.) Tes affaires s'étaient répandues un peu partout.

\- Je suis désolé de t'embarquer là-dedans.

\- Non, tu as bien fait de m’appeler. Je m'en occuperai aussi bien chez toi qu'à l'hôpital et je sens que ça va se terminer avec les services sociaux, cette histoire. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, termina-t-elle en refaisant le tour de la voiture.

Elle s'arrêta à côté de la portière et prit une des mains du malade dans la sienne.

\- Bon, dit-elle doucement. Serre ma main si tu entends ce que je dis. (Une courte pause) Très bien. Je m'appelle Aqua et je suis médecin. Je vais te faire une piqûre de paracétamol. Ça fait effet plus vite qu'un comprimé et comme ça tu n’auras pas à l'avaler, d'accord ? Super.

Ven l'aida à extraire l'adolescent de son blouson (c’est un blouson ou un sweat shirt ?) étriqué pour qu'elle puisse remonter sa manche et lui injecter l’antalgique. Quand elle enfonça l’aiguille, il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sa tête roula contre le dossier de son siège. Aqua vérifia à nouveau son pouls avant de ranger ses affaires et, enfin, d'examiner le pied de Ven.

\- C'est juste une entorse. On va aller à la pharmacie en chemin. Tu as encore froid ?

\- De moins en moins.

\- Bon, très bien.

Aqua ferma sa portière et monta à son tour dans la voiture. Elle mit le contact et regarda ses passagers dans le rétroviseur. C'était une vision très perturbante - leurs tailles, leurs cheveux, leurs visages à l'identique. Sauf que l'inconnu pesait bien cinq kilos de moins que Ven, déjà pas bien épais lui-même. Sa peau cireuse se tendait sur l'ossature délicate et familière de son visage pâle rougi par la fièvre et ses lèvres étaient craquelées à sang.

Elle démarra et chercha le regard de son filleul dans le petit miroir.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.


End file.
